Itachi Uchiha: Reborn
by BlackNinjaJay
Summary: The members of Konoha 12 are all jonin now and things are peaceful in the village. Sasuke receives an S-rank mission to kill Orochimaru. He goes to his lair, and what he finds there could change his life forever. Sasuke raises Itachi. AU "Rivals to the End"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own Naruto and I do not own the cover image for the cover image, I take no responsibility for owning them. **

**Hey guys got another chapter for you, remember to rate, follow, and review and look forward to more chapter on the way.**

**Alright before you read this you might be wondering how I thought of this. I got inspired by another story called "Phoenix Rising" by Kai Maciel so check it out, I recently finished reading it and it was amazing. This story is a one shot thing sort of, if you guys want more of it I will post more. But this story is more of a test, to see how I can write different types of stories and not just adventure/humor. Also one last thing Enjoy! **

**UPDATE: Welcome all newcomers to the story hope you enjoy the story. Also don't judge by this first chapter, the story picks up. The first chapter was introductory and to see how much people are interested. So please read on and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rebirth of the Crow**

**Chapter 1: S-Rank Mission,The Crow returns?**

It was after the war and things were peaceful in Konoha and prosperity had returned. After the war the members of the Konoha 12 all became jonins.

"_It is today I will, begin this mission and I will finish off what I brought back"_ the Uchiha thought approaching the Hokage's office.

Naruto came back from an S rank mission he had been on for a whole week.

"Baa-chan I'm back" the blond roared

"So the mission was successful?"

"Yeah it turns out the rogue ninja were—"

Just then somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade said.

_"DAMN IT WHO INTERUPTED MY STORY?"_

"Hokage-sama… I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Sasuke said as he looked at his rival.

"Damn it Teme yo—"Naruto said rolling up his sleeves but he was cut off again.

"So I see you're ready for your mission, Sasuke."

"Yes, I am ready to finish off what I started." the raven replied.

"Wait what am I missing here?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Sasuke's mission is to finish off Orochimaru." Tsunade said

"Wait what!? Orochimaru is still around there's no way he could still be alive." The blond said shocked.

"Dobe don't you remember during the war, I revived Orochimaru, how do you think that the Hokages were brought back to life for the fight against Madara?"

"Oh yeahhhhh true, true." Naruto said

A few minutes of silenced passed in the Hokage's office, it was that random awkward moment. Sasuke decided to break the ice and start his mission.

"Alright so I'll be heading out, I have a long ways to go." The raven said.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto aid as he pointed his fist at Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned and the two fist bumped signifying their friendship. "Go kick his ass" Naruto said

"I will" Sasuke replied with a confident grin

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage's office and was at the village gate. He took a deep breath and headed out to the coordinates of Orochimaru's base.

Sauske went jumping tree branch to tree branch as the sun settled slowly. It was now nightime and Sasuke decided to set up camp, he caught fish at the nearby river and cooked them with the campfire.

"_I know this mission is S-ranked and could take up to a week but feels like I made no progress, but I guess it's only the first day"_ Sasuke thought as he ate the fish he caught.

Little did Sauske know that he was closer to the secret base than he expected.

**(A Few Hours Earlier)**

"Lord Orochimaru I have bad news." the servant said

"Go on" Orochimaru replied

"There is a large chakra amount approaching the base, we believe its Sasuke." The servant answered.

"Sasuke!?" Orochimaru said and shock as he licked his lips and made a slurping noise.

"Umm are you okay Lord Orochimaru?" the servant asked

"Get all the others in defensive positions we can't let him enter here." The sannin ordered

"Yes sir" the servant said running out of the room.

"_I can't let Sasuke get near __**him**__, he's almost complete and my plan to destroy Konoha can't fail." _The snake man thought.

**(Back with Sasuke present time)**

Sasuke was slowly drifting off into a seep by his campfire, it as a peaceful night with a calm breeze. Sasuke then heard the breeze get distorted, but he kept his calm attitude and tried to look natural.

With his eyes closed Sasuke had sense there was about twenty rogue ninja.

"Get him" one of the ninja yelled.

Sasuke opened his eyes and instead of his regular onyx eyes it was his Mangekyō Sharingan. He pulled out his chokutō and easily defeated all his enemies, he tied all of them up to a tree.

"So who are you working for? Actually better idea where is Orochimaru's base?" the raven questioned

"We will never tell you." the leader of the group said.

"Alright looks like we have to do this the hard way." Sasuke replied

Sasuke with his regular Sharingan started into the leader's eyes, and he stared back. He was then trapped into his genjutsu, where he could the information he needed.

A few minutes of pure silence past, even though it was quiet the tension was in the air. The leader's head slouched down to the others horror as they all gasped.

"W-what did y-yo-you do to h-him" one of the goons managed to choke out.

"Don't worry it's only a genjutsu and he's only unconscious." Sasuke said coldly.

"Also thanks for the information." Sasuke said with a mocking tone as he started to walk away.

(Orochi Hot Springs)

"What the hell is with this sign?" the raven asked but then he noticed under the words were smudged words saying Orochi Secret Base.

"To think this guy tried to take _**my**_ body" Sasuke said at the sannin's stupidity as he welcome himself into the lair.

"We won't let you proceed!" yelled the next squadron of goons.

"I don't have time you guys!" Sasuke yelled as the purple monster engulfed him.

Sasuke activated his Susanoo, he used its bow and arrows to completely destroy the goons (Squad wipe ribbon?). The roof of the buiding started crumbling so Sasuke decided to speed it up.

Sasuke went down the spiraling staircase that the goons were protecting. The staircase as was very dark and had many giant tubes filled with an ominous liquid, that gave off a faint light surrounded the staircase. With each step he grew more nervous, though he was not scared of Orochimaru's power but more of his experiments.

Sasuke reached the bottom of the staircase and found himself staring at a big metal door.

"You're really gonna underestimate me Orochimaru?" the raven said summoning his Susanoo's swords purple easily destroyed the door and saw the snake man standing by the only tube in the room.

"_Damn it he's already here, those lousy guards!"_ the sannin thought.

"Hello Sasuke-boy" Orochimaru said as he licked his lips and made a slurping noise.

"Wait what the FUCK did you call me?"

"Sasuke-boy what do you mean" Orochimaru said as he made a slurping noise with his tong like a snake.

"What the hell is wrong with your tongue, why are you doing that?!" Sasuke said nervously.

Orochimaru did it again which made Sasuke shiver in his thoughts, as he imagined all sorts of creepy things that could mean. Sasuke then noticed the lair starting to crumble apart, he had no time for anymore lollygagging.

"Let's make this quick" Sasuke said as he cracked his knuckles.

The Uchiha used Susanoo to punch Orochimaru which sent him flying straight into the tube, the tube cracked rleasing the ominously liquid all over the floor of the metal room.

"No….my plan" Orochimaru writhed as he got back up, planning his next move.

The building really started to crumble and a piece of rubble almost hit Sasuke but he was safe within his Susanoo. Susanoo then grabbed Orochimaru with its hand and squeezed him, causing Orochimaru to wince in pain. "**Amaterasu"** Sasuke cried as blood fell out of his eyes, and Orochimaru was trapped by Susanoo's fist.

"And to think that you wanted my body for the power of the Uchiha" Sasuke said to the sannin who was slowly dying.

"Don't think this is over, I will get my revenge!" Orochimaru yelled to the raven. Sasuke was really hoping he wouldn't come back, knowing of his regenerating powers and abilities to survive the most deadly attacks. But he didn't have time to think about it and he figured Amaterasu would be good enough to take him out.

Orochimaru screamed in pain as Sasuke watched him burn in the black flames. Susanoo let go of his body and Sasuke made a dash for the door. Before he left Sasuke heard a faint cry among the crumbling building, he ran towards the cry to find a baby that was covered in the liquid.

"_What the fuck is a baby doing here? Ew I don't even want to know, damn Orochimaru didn't know you were that much of a creep."_ Sasuke thought as he wrapped the baby in the cloak he was wearing.

He also picked up the folder of papers by the tube and ran with the baby crying in his arm. The whole secret lair crumbled straight to the ground and a pile of rubble leaving no sign of it one being a secret laboratory.

Sasuke's mind was racing as he processed what had just happened, he then looked down at the baby he as holding and felt lie he knew him somehow but then the realization hit him, how the hell was he going to take care of a baby.

* * *

**First Chapter done! Something I remind you guys to do is review, favorite, and follow. This series may be just a one time thing but hey if you guys want more just review, and I will continue if you are interested. Also sorry for the "Rivals to the End" followers, I have had school and I have worked on this series but the next chapter will becoming soon for "Rivals to the End".**

**Also anyone picked up on some of the references I made?**

**Hope you enjoyed, Peace Out.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Undeniable Truth

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own Naruto and I do not own the cover image, I take no responsibility for owning them. **

**Hey guys got another chapter for you, remember to rate, follow, and review and look forward to more chapters on the way.**

**I also have a poll up on my profile and I need you guys to really check it out and vote. **

**Also "Rivals to the End" will be coming soon (possibly tomorrow but no promises).**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Undeniable Truth**

**RECAP:**

Sasuke's mind was racing as he processed what had just happened, he then looked down at the baby he was holding and felt like he knew him somehow but then the realization hit him, how the hell was he going to take care of a baby.

* * *

"_How to hell am I supposed to take care of a baby?" _Sasuke thought as he began to panic nervously. He couldn't just ditch the baby or let him die. All Sasuke knew was he needed to find shelter fast, to think about what he was gonna do next.

The sky turned gray and soon enough it started raining heavily. "Fuck" Sasuke breathed as he started looking for anywhere to take refuge.

Sasuke eventually found a cave and started a campfire as he put the baby down on the floor carefully. What Sasuke didn't notice was the baby was crying the whole time.

"Holy crap he's crying" Sasuke thought as he picked up the baby and began rocking him near his chest.

"Shush be quiet!" Sasuke said annoyed but this only made the baby cry more.

"Great" Sasuke sighed with sarcasm as he lowered his head, his hair locks went close to the baby's face.

The baby giggled as he grabbed one of Sasuke's locks and started to pull. "Ow, hey stop it."

The baby wouldn't stop and kept on playing with them "_At least he's finally calmed down"_ Sasuke thought relieved. The Uchiha slowly drifted off into sleep after the baby finally fell asleep.

**(Next Day)**

When Sasuke woke up all he could think about is the dream he just had. In his dream he was back in past, when he was young and living with his family and everything was peaceful. It was not too often Sasuke had dreams of when he was younger, so he found it random but shrugged it off.

"Alright so now it's time to head back to the village and collect my reward and—" Sasuke thought but then he noticed what was in his arms. His memory of what happened yesterday shot at him like a bullet.

"Oh crap I have to head back to the village" Sasuke said as he ran out of the cave with the baby, who was still asleep, clenched in his hands.

Luckily for Sasuke Orochimaru's base was fairly close to the village and with his amazing speed he made it there within half an hour.

Once in the village Sasuke ran past everyone he saw, which got the attention of Naruto who was shocked to see Sasuke back so soon. He guessed where the raven was heading and decided to follow.

Sasuke regained his cool attitude when he reached the Hokage's office. Sasuke took a deep breath before he knocked, he knew Tsunade would be the one who could help him this situation.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled aggravated from her large amount of paperwork. She was shocked when she saw Sasuke walk in, although he was calm she could still see the look of distress on his face.

"Hokage-sama" Sasuke said bowing his head

"You're back pretty fast, an S-rank mission that could take up to a week you complete in less than two days? Was your mission successful?" the Senju asked

"Yes my mission was successful, Orochimaru is dead." The raven replied

"That's good to hear, we will send your mission reward in the mail."

"Great, but the mission didn't end without its own repercussions" Sasuke said as he scratched the back of his head.

"And exactly what kind of "repercussions?" Tsunade asked

Just then from the other side of the door Naruto fell into the room, unaware the door was unlocked and he was leaning too much on the door.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke asked confused

"I gotta know what happened on your mission teme!" Naruto demanded

"I've got important information to share with the Hokage, Naruto so—"

"You might as well just tell _**us**_ what happened, since Naruto already spied on us." Tsunade looked furiously at the blond. Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke explained everything that happened from Orochimaru's base to the baby he held in his arms.

Now Sasuke and Naruto sat on a bench outside the Hokage's office waiting for Tsunade to return. She said she would bring the baby to the hospital, to make sure the baby was healthy and to see who the parents are. Sasuke also gave her the folder he had gotten from the lab.

**(2 hours later) **

Shizune called Naruto and Sasuke to the Hokage's office, Sasuke reluctantly went, he wasn't sure what trouble he got himself into.

"So did you find any information on the baby?" Sasuke asked nervously but his facial expression disagreed with his voice.

Tsunade massaged her temples in deep thought until she said "We learned who the parents are and you're not gonna like it."

Sasuke gulped but his gaze at the Hokage was unwavering "Alright tell me what's going on."

Tsunade passed him a folder that had a few papers within in, he opened it up and read it his eyes widened. He scanned the papers again but this time looked angry, enraged, he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan.

After a few minutes Sasuke calmly closed the folder and put it on the desk and he ran out of the building.

"Hey Sasuke, wh-?" the blond as cut off

"Leave him, he needs time alone after learning about tis" Tsunade said as she passed the folder to Naruto.

Naruto's blue eyes widen as he could not believe what he read.

**(FOLDER)**

CHILD IS SON OF MIKOTO AND FUGAKU UCHIHA

CHILD IS ITACHI UCHIHA DNA MATCHES 99.99%

Also within the folder was a letter addressed to Sasuke which Naruto didn't bother to read, he respected his rival's privacy.

* * *

Tsunade and Naruto walked over to the hospital to see the baby, Naruto was still in awe.

"Holy crap, to think that baby is Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said.

"I was shocked too when I received the results" the Hokage replied.

"Wait does this mean that baby has Itachi's memories?" the blond asked

"We can't be sure yet, because of Orochimaru." the Senju replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well from the folder Sasuke picked up we found Orochimaru's notes. In the notes he said he had taken Itachi's DNA and made a clone. Whether or not he managed to pass on the memories as well….we can't be sure yet." The Hokage said.

"So what is Sasuke's problem?" Naruto asked as Tsunade pulled out the letter that was addressed to Sasuke. Naruto simply grabbed the letter and began reading.

**(Letter to Sasuke Uchiha)**

_**Sasuke, after considering all the information we have learned I have made a decision, this decision is for Itachi's sake. And I'm letting you decide his fate as he is your brother, either you can raise him or we can have others raise him who are willing to do so. The choice is yours, but please take this seriously and chose wisely.**_

_**(Tsunade's Signature)**_

* * *

"Man, now I understand why he stormed out. He respected his brother and now to think he would be raising him." The blond said to himself

"So now you know why his decision is very important." The Senju said as Naruto burst out running.

"I gotta talk to Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran.

**(With Sasuke)**

The sky was gray and it was raining out, but Sasuke refused to go inside. He was outside soaked in the falling rain and the lightning roared.

He was in the forest as he tried to calm down, he was angry, confused, and worried. He punched a tree next to him with his head by his fist.

"_I can't believe this Itachi was cloned who does Orochimaru think he is? So now my nii-san is back, possibly without his memories and I have to take care of him." _

He let out his anger in another punch to a tree which he knocked down. He went on a mini rampage destroying the trees in the forest.

Sasuke soon found him himself leaning his head on a tree, he then noticed a sword pointed at his chest. To his shock it was his own hand holding his chokutō, he could end it all here if he wanted to, end all his pain and confusion. Sasuke was deep in thought until someone approached.

"What are you doing out here Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"Sensei?" Sasuke asked

"You seem distressed what's bothering you?" the jonin asked. Sasuke explained everything that happened and Kakashi simply nodded in understanding.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know?" Sasuke said as he looked at the ground even more depressed than before. Kakashi never really saw Sasuke get worked up, but he seemed more worried if anything.

"I just want to remind you of something, we don't know if it will be the same Itachi you knew. Just because he is a clone doesn't mean he will be the exactly same Itachi."

"I know but….I'm more worried about…." Sasuke trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wa—"

"…..If I do take care of him, will I be his father or brother?"

"You make a good point Sasuke but guessing from you told me, it's all your choice."

A few moments passed of pure silence except for the heavy rain falling. Sasuke eventually stood up and said "Thank you sensei."

"No problem" Kakashi said to the Uchiha who walked away.

What was also written in the letter was how much time Sasuke had to make up his decisions, he had 72 hours to choose.

He went to the top of Mt. Hokage to think about the situation in peace and quiet.

**(With Naruto)**

"_Where the hell is he?"_ Naruto thought following the path of destruction in the forest.

"_He can't be seriously running away could he? I understand it must be difficult to accept this, but he can't just run away."_

"Yo" Kakashi said which startled the blond.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?"

"Nothing really, but I know you're looking for Sasuke."

"How did you know?"

"Oh well I just talked to him."

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No, but Naruto I think you should give him his space, he needs time to think. He has a lot things to think about."

"Yeah I guess so" Naruto sighed

And with that the two parted ways, two slow days passed and now Sasuke had made his decision.

Sasuke entered the meeting room and was greeted by Tsunade and surprisingly Naruto and Kakashi.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well depending on your choice, we have been assigned a certain job, to help you and Itachi" Kakashi explained while Sasuke simply sighed.

"Ok I guess."

"So Sasuke know that you had time to think what are you going to do?" Tsunade asked

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please review and follow for more chapters.**

**Peace Out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Acceptance?

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own Naruto and I do not own the cover image, I take no responsibility for owning them. **

**Hey guys got another chapter for you, remember to rate, follow, and review and look forward to more chapters on the way.**

**Also guys please review I won't be able to know what you guys think and any ideas you have for the series. I won't be able to make this series without you guys, so please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Acceptance?**

**(4 years later)**

Sasuke woke up at 7 AM, he took a hot shower and started to make breakfast. A delicious aroma filled the quiet house.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled but he simply got no reply.

Sasuke sighed "He better wake up or else, it's the water bucket."

The raven walked into the 4 year-old child's room, and his prediction was right he found Itachi, dead asleep.

He shook the crow multiple times, but to no avail he couldn't wait him up.

"5 more minutes Otosan" Itachi groaned

"It's too late now."

"Hn?" the young Uchiha asked

Sasuke then poured a bucket of water on the crow, Itachi immediately got up rubbing his red puffy eyes.

"Otosan you didn't have to do that!" Itachi exclaimed while Sasuke simply grinned at his son.

"I did have to, you didn't wake up when I called you."

"But Otosan-" Itachi was cut off

"No buts, now take a bath and get ready for school" Sasuke replied

Few minutes later Itachi ran downstairs in a high collared black shirt with gray pants. To Sasuke seeing Itachi like that made him think back to the past.

"What's for breakfast?" Itachi asked

"Here" Sasuke said as he handed him a plate that had toast and eggs.

_"And to think that four years ago I was scared, scared of taking care of Itachi" _Sasuke thought as he reminisced about when he was 18.

**(4 years ago)**

"So what have you decided, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

_**"I remember it took me a while to finally come up with the answer. And I wasn't sure what the outcome would be, but I took that chance."**_

"I decided that I will take care of Itachi" Sasuke choked out after a few painful minutes of anxiety.

Both Naruto and Kakashi's eyes widened eyes at what the raven said, both their jaws dropped.

"A-a-are you sure about this teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke knew his rival was looking out for him, but his decision was final.

"One hundred percent sure" Sasuke replied

"Alright so Kakashi and Naruto you're mission begins now." The Hokage said

"What's so important about this mission anyways?" the raven asked puzzled

"We'll this mission is to help you raise Itachi, especially since he is a baby currently." Tsunade said.

"You're asking Naruto to help with a baby? I'm not sure if he can even take of himself." Sasuke said

"I will also be helping out." Tsunade said in a reassuring tone.

"Okay then" Sasuke said slightly relieved. "By the way, where is Itachi?"

"He's at the hospital, let's all go and pick him up" the Senju said.

_**"And to think a few months later Itachi was calling me daddy, and he became my son and I became his father. I became the father of Itachi Jr. Uchiha..."**_

* * *

"Otosan?"

Sasuke stopped reminiscing when he noticed the worried and confused look on his son's face.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked nervously, fear in his eyes.

"Oh uh sorry, I was just reminiscing" Sasuke as he took a sip of water.

Looking at the time Sasuke knew Itachi had to go to kindergarten. "Itachi we have to go and get you to school."

"But I don't wanna, it's—"Itachi was cut off

Sasuke raised his hand towards Itachi, signaling for him to be quiet. Itachi sighed.

"Sorry Otosan" the crow groaned.

"No need to say sorry, I understand that you are at the top of your class, but school is important your education is your priority. Though I can't blame you I used to think the same way too."

"Really Otosan?" the crow asked

"Yeah, but that's a story for another time we have to get you to school" Sasuke replied.

The two departed towards the school and Sasuke dropped off Itachi at school and went off to do a mission. Sasuke was one of the few ninja in the otherwise civilian village. The missions were simple, just to help out people in the village.

"_To think that very soon we'll be heading back to the village. The Land of Ice is okay, but I can't wait to go back to Konoha. Once we get there I could probably start training Itachi"_ Sasuke thought.

Just then a dark haired man in a large coat approached the raven, his name was Ryu. The village leader and one of the few ninjas.

"Hello Sasuke-san"

"Good morning Ryu-sama, what brings you around these parts?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I'm here on serious a matter."

"What's going on?" Sasuke said

"The bandits have been sighted not too far from the village. And this time they have an army, we also saw rogue ninja with them too." Ryu said

"Damn, so they are planning a full assault."

"Yes and they could attack any day, so that's why I came to you. You are the strongest ninja here, the village needs your help, so will you help us?" the leader said.

It was the truth, Sasuke was the toughest ninja there and was only fair to help since they were kind enough to let him and Itachi live in the village.

**(2 years ago in Konoha)**

"So Sasuke it's been two years and already Itachi's 2nd birthday, how are things with Itachi." Tsunade asked

"Things are going fine, and he always looks happy" Sasuke replied

"That's good to hear, but do you have any other plans?" the Hokage asked

"Plans? What kind of plans?"

"Like any traveling? We have kept this hidden from the village for about 2 years. My question is do you want to travel, if you take Itachi to school here the villagers may recognize him."

"That is true" the raven replied.

"If you travel you also have a possible alibi but it's your choice." The Hokage said

"Traveling doesn't sound bad and I do agree being in the village currently is dangerous. You also make a good point with the alibi, so do you have any places in mind?" Sasuke replied.

"Well one place you could go to is the Land of the Air, though it is pretty far from here."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, I could hold Itachi if we need to make it there fast." The Uchiha said.

"Then is sounds like a plan, and also has Itachi mentioned anything about becoming a ninja?" Tsunade inquired

Sasuke sighed "That's all he ever talks about, he says he wants to be a great ninja."

"Interesting when do you think you will start teaching him?"

"Maybe when he's around seven or eight, makes me think back to when I learned the "Fireball Jutsu".

**And to think that was two years ago back in Konoha and now I'm here in the Land of Ice. And it not like we could stay in the Land of Air because of **_**that **_**incident.**

* * *

"I'll help out, don't worry about it."

"Thank you Sasuke-san" Ryu said as he bowed and walked away.

"Protecting the village eh? I'm going to need some backup if I'm gonna be facing this so-called army. Hehe thanks rival…**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" Sasuke said as four clones came into existence.

"You all know what to do" Sasuke said

"Right" the clones said as two clones dispersed.

"You take care of Itachi" the real one said to the clone, who nodded slightly.

**(Itachi's school)**

"Alright today class we will be doing drawing of your family" Azumi said

"Hai Azumi-sensei" the students said.

Itachi was half asleep for most of the school day, bored out of his mind. He even tried going to sleep during class, but every time his so-called "rival" Ryo woke him up. Ryo was a young kid with brown hair and eyes, who always tried to show up Itachi. While Itachi was at the top of the class, and got all the girls attention.

"Aww yeah! This time I will beat you at drawing, I will win." Ryo shouted to Itachi. "Can you please stop yelling in my ear, you idiot." Itachi said clearly irritated.

"Haha I'll win this time around!"

"Shut it" Itachi yelled but he continued as if he didn't hear him. _"I should've known he would just yell to annoy me. But how can I get him to be quiet."_ Itachi sighed.

"Why don't you make a bet with him Itachi" a voice said as Itachi turned around, it was his best friend Satoru.

"A wager?" Itachi said clearly uninterested

"It's your only hope if you want him to shut up, Itachi." Satoru replied. Itachi replied with a sigh as he pinched his nose.

Itachi turned around and said "Fine how about this, if I draw better than you, will you shut up?"

"What do I get out of this?" Ryo asked as his curiosity spiked.

"I guess whatever you want" the crow said

"Heh actually my victory will be good enough a prize. How are we gonna tell which is better?" the brown haired boy said.

"We'll both draw our families and see which drawing the class prefers. But I'm still going to win." Itachi explained.

At the end of the school day Azumi hung up all of their drawings. Itachi drew him and his father, he had always wondered if he had a mother but he didn't bother to ask.

"Alright so whose drawing do you think is better?" Itachi asked his classmates.

"Itachi's" the whole class said.

Ryo was crushed by what he heard and slumped his head down.

"Told you I would win" Itachi said

"But I won't give up! Next time I'll beat you" Ryo yelled flames in his eyes.

"Heh good luck with that." Itachi replied. _"At least this wager made the day go by"_ the crow thought.

**(Few Hours Later)**

Everything was peaceful in the village even though their possibly was an army of bandits, ready to invade.

"_I guess the whole village wasn't alerted about the bandits, which I guess is a good thing." _The raven thought approaching the school.

"I can never escape them, I guess?" Sasuke sighed he noticed the young baby sitters, all staring at him with heart eyes.

Sasuke headed into the school where he was greeted by the teacher of Itachi's class Azumi.

"Hello Sasuke-san" Azumi said

"Hello Azumi. Was Itachi good today?" Sasuke said in a friendly manner.

"Yes he was good, no troubles at all" Azumi said reassuring Sasuke.

"Great!" the raven replied

"Itachi is in the room across the hall"

"Thanks" Sasuke said as he entered the room.

"Otosan!" Itachi said as he ran to his father.

Sasuke put his hand on his head and ruffled his hair "How was your day?".

"It was okay." Itachi said as the two walked out of the school. Sasuke offered Itachi a piggyback ride which he gladly accepted.

"_He may be mature but he still is four years old. And I guess I owe him the favor."_ Sasuke thought as he was reminded of when Itachi did the same for him.

"Itachi, tell me the truth something happened?"

"How did you know something happened." The crow asked

"I wouldn't be your father if didn't know my son"

"No it's just this annoying kid Ryo who won't leave me alone. He is always trying to prove me wrong since he has the second highest grades." the crow said.

"You can't really blame him can you?" the raven said

"Otosan what do you mean?"

"Ever think he wants to be your friend and prove to you and the class that he is smart, Itachi?"

"I guess I never thought of it that way." Itachi said in deep thought.

"This reminds me of an old friend, so I know what you're going through." Sasuke said.

"Really? Otosan how do you know so much?" the crow asked intrigued.

"Life I guess." Sasuke replied to his son.

Sasuke put down Itachi as he pulled out the house key and opened the door. Itachi ran in and went straight for his room. Sasuke simply sat on the couch and read an Icha Icha book, which Kakashi gave to him as a parting gift.

Meanwhile Itachi had other plans.

"There is nothing to do here" Itachi groaned, he had read every book Sasuke got him and got bored playing with toys. _"Maybe Otosan has some good books" _the young Uchiha thought.

Itachi slowly crept open his door and scanned the living room, his father was sitting on the couch reading. He slowly crawled behind the couch and made it to the bookshelf. He picked up a few scrolls and books and quietly went back to his room.

**(NINJA WORLD BASICS) **

"_Why does Otosan have ninja books, either way this should be more interesting to read"_ Itachi thought as he began reading intently.

"Chapter 4 Ninja Villages…." Itachi trailed off in reading.

"Itachi!"

"Coming Otosan" the crow yelled back as Itachi hid the books and scrolls he took.

Sasuke had made dinner (ramen), and the two sat at the table is was quiet for the first few minutes.

"_I guess being around Naruto really wore off on me. But this ramen isn't as good as Ichiraku's, I just can't wait to go back to the village. I get to meet up with my friends and train Itachi." _the raven thought.

"You're doing it again Otosan" Itachi said trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Oh sorry, just have a lot of things to think about Itachi" Sasuke replied with a slight smile.

"Like the Hidden Leaf Village?" the crow asked intrigued as he took another bite of his meal.

"W-w-what do you mean" Sasuke replied nervously.

"Heh you're definitely thinking about that Otosan" Itachi replied with a victorious grin.

"_Man, shouldn't this be the other way around now. Shouldn't I be reading Itachi like a book, instead of him reading me like he used to."_ The raven thought.

"Yeah right Itachi" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Otosan you said you were born in the village, and so was I right?" the crow asked

"Yeah what's your point?"

"Otosan….are you a ninja?" Itachi asked, Sasuke tensed.

"No" Sasuke replied showing no emotion. He had wanted to tell him so bad that he was, but Sasuke decided to keep it a secret until he was a bit older.

"Really than why do you have all those ninja books?" Itachi asked confused.

"_Really attentive just like the old times, always able ti notice the details."_ The raven thought.

"Well I mean I come from a ninja village, why wouldn't I have books about ninjas." The raven said.

"Well you look like one" the crow replied smiling.

"Heh you think so? Sasuke asked.

"Yeah"

"Either way why did you decide to talk about ninjas?" Sasuke asked intrigued

"Uhhh" Itachi said nervously, Sasuke knew the odds were now back in his favor.

"You really didn't think that I wouldn't notice that you took some of my books did you?" Sasuke grinned.

"I didn't think you would notice" Itachi sighed.

"Well now that you read some of those book….. do want to be a ninja?"

"Yeah so far it sounds awesome to be one!" Itachi said with a grin.

"That's good to know." Sasuke said as he grabbed their bowls and began washing them.

"When will we get to go back to the Hidden Leaf Otosan?" the crow asked

"Soon enough. Now go to sleep you got school tomorrow."

Itachi ran into the bathroom brushed his teeth, and went to sleep. After washing the dishes Sasuke went back to reading the Icha Icha book. Meanwhile the real Uchiha came walking into the house in his usual ninja outfit.

"Ah so your back" the clone said.

"Yep" Sasuke replied

"Any luck with the bandits?' the clone asked

"I'll just disperse you and you'll find out"

"Heh true" the clone said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke saw all the clone's memories and quickly went to his room, so Itachi wouldn't see him in his ninja clothes.

Once in his room Sasuke looked at the picture of Team 7, he grinned slightly _"Soon enough guys, soon enough."_

He looked at a picture of him and Itachi, when he was 3. He smiled and went to check up on his son. He walked into the crow's room. He found Itachi resting peacefully next to a book.

"_So you really read up about the ninja world huh." _Sasuke whispered stroking his son's jet black hair. He eventually left the room with the pile of books Itachi took.

Sasuke then put away the books and noticed on the window sill that a black feather lay there.

"Heh" Sasuke grunted looking at the moonlight.

**(Meanwhile)**

"So we start tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow I will get my revenge, for my family."

"And we get to destroy the village."

"Yes, soon enough."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I finally got some free time to wrap this chapter up. **

**Hope you are enjoying this story so far and remember to review, follower, and fav if you are enjoying.**


	4. Chapter 4 Courage of the Eyes

_**Sorry for delays guys and girls but here is a new chapter.**__**Also I have a new story up, so check it out.**_

_**Also I got one reviews last chapter. So please can you readers do me and favor and review, let me know how the story is so far. Also if you review you can tell me your ideas, some could even be used in the story. SO please review guys and girls.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Courage of the Eyes**_

**Recap:**

"Heh" Sasuke grunted looking at the moonlight.

**(Meanwhile)**

"So we start tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow I will get my revenge, for my family."

"And we get to destroy the village."

"Yes, soon enough."

* * *

Sasuke woke up and did his usually schedule, but to his shock he found Itachi wide awake. He was already clothed and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good Morning Otosan" Itachi said with a warm smile.

"Morning, why are you up so early Itachi?" Sasuke said pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"No reason" Itachi shivered.

"Let me guess you don't want to deal with the water bucket" Sasuke said with chuckle. Itachi looked away and ate more cereal.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" the raven said which caused Itachi to groan.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" Itachi said swirling the milk in his bowl.

"Like I said I wouldn't be yo-" Sasuke was cut off.

"I know, I know Otosan" Itachi said as Sasuke stood up and ruffled his son's hair.

"Heh I guess you do know, but you ready to go to school?" the raven asked.

"Yeah I'm ready" Itachi said.

The two walked through the peaceful village, it was quiet and the sun was shining brightly.

"_The village seems pretty peaceful, but threat the bandits possess is still here. My only question is when do they plan on attacking, my clones haven't picked up anything. I don't like this, just waiting for their move." _Sasuke thought.

"_Otosan is always deep in thought, I wonder what he's thinking about. Maybe about ninja stuff, just hope I can go to the Hidden Leaf someday." _Itachi thought to himself.

Itachi looked at his father and saw that everyone they passed in the village, knew him and showed great respect to him.

"_Even if my dad isn't a ninja, I still want to be like him." _Itachi thought with a smile as they approached the school.

Sasuke dropped Itachi off at school, where Itachi was greeted by his friend Satoru and his so-called rival Ryo. The three walked in and class began.

**(2 hours later Outskirts of village)**

"Boss can we start lighting this place up?" a rogue nin said.

"Hehe we'll be starting now, tell the fire teams to start and get the ground troops ready to destroy the wall. Today will be our victory" the boss said.

A few minutes later explosions and rumbling could be heard all throughout the village. The sky was filled with ash and smoke already and the wall protecting the small village was destroyed.

"_Crap they started their assault what happened to my clones?"_ Sasuke thought rushing home, he did the clone seal and dispersed them. Sasuke looked through the clones' memories.

"_Sleeping gas!? This is bad, that means they took out all the ninjas at the front gate."_ Sasuke thought putting on his ninja clothes. He tied his headband to his shoulder and grabbed his chokutō.

"I gotta finish this quick" Sasuke said running out of his house sword in hand.

**(Meanwhile)**

"I need everybody to calm down, everybody follow me" Azumi said to the screaming children. The only one who wasn't screaming was Itachi, he was overall calm but eventually the realization hit him.

"_What if Otosan is in danger"_ Itachi thought the realization hit him like a bullet, his heart started racing and he began sweating bullets.. Although Itachi's thoughts disagreed with his expression, on the outside he was indifferent but on the inside he was worried. But he felt weird, like he should be protecting Sasuke instead of the other way around. But there was nothing he could do, he had to believe in his father.

**(Sasuke POV)**

The whole village was burning, ash and smoke filled the air. And many bandits were around ravaging the village for money. Only a few ninjas were left in the village, while there was plenty of rogue ninja to go around.

Several bandits in black cloaks with blue stripes approached the raven. But one stood out, one of the taller bandits had a black cloak with red stripes, and he had an ominous chakra omitting from him. They all snickered under their hoods as they all made hand seals.

"You guys take care of him, while I will finish Ryu off." The leader said as he walked away.

"_So his target is Ryu, but why bring such a huge army for one person?"_ the raven thought to himself. But he ran out of time to think as all the bandits released their jutsus.

"_**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**_" the bandits cried in unison as they spewed fire at the raven. The fireballs than all exploded once they hit Sasuke, all the bandits snickered.

"Heh he sure wasn't as tough as he looked." One of the grunts said. The bandits were about to walk away and continue the assault of the village until they heard a voice.

"You really think you could finish me off that easily?" the raven said through the smoke that was dissipating.

"What!? No way he should be dead." A bandit said who immediately got kneed in the stomach. In a blur Sasuke easily took out grunt while it looked he was just standing still.

"How did he-" The grunt was cut off

"It doesn't matter let's kill him" Another grunt in the squadron said as the whole group rushed Sasuke.

The first three bandits rushed with katanas and swords clashed. Sasuke easily punched one goon in the stomach and took out the other two with a sweep kick. Another wave of 5 rushed throwing shurikens, using his chokutō Sasuke deflected the metal ninja tools. One of the bandits stayed back and made hand seals, Sasuke decided to make a shadow clone, who had the sharingan activated. Sasuke fended off the bandits while the one in the back made many hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**" the bandit cried as a dragon made of water came into existence. To counter the attack, the clone finished its jutsu as well.

"**Great Dragon Flame Jutsu**" the clone cried as he spewed out a giant fire dragon. The two opposite element dragons collided, which caused a giant explosion. A thick mist filled the area after the collusion.

"_Like the good old times. But it's time to finish this, I have to save the village and make sure my son is okay."_ the raven thought.

Sasuke raised up his arm and sent out his lighting chakra into the mist, the mist had bolts of lightning shining through. Which effectively shocked all the bandits, paralyzing them for the moment. Sasuke ginned at the fact his idea worked, but he couldn't dilly dally.

"_Itachi don't worry, I'm coming_"

**(Itachi POV) **

"No…..please don't hurt the kids" Azumi pleaded.

Bandits had knocked down the door of school and was holding the students hostage. The tension was high, and the children were screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Shut up!" a bandit yelled which only made the kids cry even more.

"We'll be moving out to continue the attack, and you better have these kids quiet when we come back." a bandit in a black cloak with green stripes said.

"And can I use any means necessary?" the blue striped cloak bandit said as he took out his katana.

"Heh yeah and make sure _**she**_ doesn't get in the way" the green one said pointing a finger at the teacher.

"Yes sir" the bandit said as he tied up the teacher and put her into another room.

"_This is really bad, and Otosan isn't here yet. I just wish I had the power…..the power….to do something!"_

"When my father comes here, you're gonna be in big trouble" Ryo yelled holding back tears of fear. Itachi stood shocked to see Ryo's courage and will, to yell even in their current situation.

"You better shut up brat" one of the two bandits yelled. But Ryo and some other kids wouldn't stop yelling.

"Argh!"

"Hey calm down, since they won't shut up we'll have to do some punishing."

Just then a bandit held Ryo up by the neck, choking him.

"Ryo nooo!" Itachi yelled his eyes were damp, he was tearing up. But to no avail Itachi's screaming did nothing as the man choked Ryo to death.

"No….no…..no…no…."

The other bandit then took out his katana and sliced the kids that were yelling with Ryo, while the rest of the kids ran into the other room with Azumi tied up.

"Itachi!? We….. have to go…." Satoru said between sniffs as more hot tears rolled down his face. But Itachi didn't move, as if he was frozen in time. Satoru tried to get his attention but he was pulled back by the crowd of his classmates.

"_Why did…..they…..have to die….my…..friends…and even…..Ryo….why did this have to happen…."_

"_**Life isn't an easy thing"**_

"_Who…said…..that?"_

"_**I did"**_

"_What!? No I must be hearing things."_

"_**You're not hearing things you know"**_

Itachi blinked then notice he was in a completely different place, it was a dark room but a light was shining brightly.

"_Where…..am….I?"_

"_**I guess you could say we're in your mind."**_

"_My….mind…..but how? And who are you?"_

The light took shape into a tall man wearing a cloak and a hat that concealed most of his face except for his mouth.

"_**Who I am is not important and how we're in your mind, well that's a story for another time."**_

"_But why…am I here?"_

"_**You needed my help"**_

"_I could use anyone's help right now" Itachi thought as he looked down tears still fresh in his eyes._

"_**You want the power to protect those you care for right?"**_

"_Yes, but I don't have the power. And my f-f-friends t-they're d-dead and I c-c-couldn't d-do anything."_

Itachi felt a buildup in his eyes after thinking to the events that transpired a few moments ago, the buildup was so strong he had to blink. After he blinked Itachi felt he could see clearer.

"_**Heh so you've activated it"**_

Itachi opened his eyes and he could see clearer, his Sharingan activated with one tomoe in each eye.

"_Activated what!?"_

"_**So Sasuke didn't tell you that much."**_

"_S-s-sasuke!? You know my dad?!"_

"_**Heh yeah I know your dad, I know him pretty well."**__ the man said with a smile._

"_Really?"_

"_**Yeah but, on to more important matters, you now have the power to protect**__." _

"_B-b-but how?!" Itachi said wiping his tears._

"_**You know that buildup you felt in your eyes just now."**_

"_Y-yeah how did you know?"_

"_**This has happened to you just now because you hail from a clan." **_

"_C-c-clan?!"_

"_**Yes, just like your surname is Uchiha, which is the name of your clan. And your clan has a special kekkai genkai, which you just activated."**_

"_Really, so that is why my vision turned clearer!?"_

"_**Yes now you have the power and the courage to protect those you care for."**_

"_But it feels like I'm relying on my eyes to protect"_

"_**No, the courage of the eyes is now your courage"**_

"_My….courage…..."_

"_**Believe in yourself, and you can protect your friends."**_

"_But I don't understand all of this, it makes no sense"_

"_**Don't worry in due time you will understand."**_

"_But-"_

"_**Do you believe in your father and trust him?"**_

"_Yes"_

"_**So have faith in him, for he has the answers you seek."**_

_Itachi was in deep thought absorbing everything he just heard._

"_**Sorry but my time is running out, I have to go"**_

"_Wait! Will I ever meet you again?"_

"_**Heh don't worry about that, we will meet again. But goodbye and good luck" **__the man said with a warm smile. Though Itachi could've sworn he heard him say something else._

"_Thank You" Itachi thought. _

* * *

Then as if time had begun moving again, Itachi blinked and found himself back in the classroom. All the memories of where he was played back to him.

"_I must still have my kekkai genkai on"_ Itachi thought looking around the room as he could see clearer. His Sharingan's tomoe spun dangerously and Itachi tightened his fist.

"I won't let you guys hurt my friends anymore"

**(30 minutes later Sasuke POV)**

"All of you get outta my way!" Sasuke yelled as he wiped out another squad of bandits with his Susanoo.

"Aghhhh" the bandits screamed in pain before they passed out. Sasuke went full speed towards the school which looked more or less intact.

"_The school I finally made it" Sasuke _thought as he kicked down the door.

And to his awe, he found Itachi next to some passed out guards with his Sharingan activated. Itachi then noticed his father and stared at him.

"Otosan?" Itachi said as he fell down and passed out.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he picked his son up, he made five shadow clones.

Three of the clones opened the door to the other room and they untied Azumi and began to lead them to safety. Meanwhile Sasuke held Itachi in his arms and brought him to their house and let a clone to keep him safe.

"_Whoever caused this whole thing, I'm gonna finish him."_

**(Town Square)**

"You're time is over, Ryu." The cloaked leader said with a kunai out.

"Just who are you, why are you attacking this village." Ryu asked.

"My vengeance on this wretched village is all that matters." The cloaked man replied.

"_I don't have a lot of chakra left to fight this guy, I need some backup."_

"_**Inferno Style: Flame Control**_" a voice cried as black flames engulfed the cloaked man. Sasuke then jumped onto the battlefield next to Ryu.

"I'll take it from here" the raven said.

"Thanks for the help Sasuke-san."

"Any idea who this guy is?"

"Well I guess now you know" the cloaked man said as he threw off the burning cloak. Under the cloak was a man with blond hair who wore a red outfit.

"K-k-ken!? Is it really you?"

"Yes it is me and I am only here to exact my revenge."

"What the hell is your problem, Ken? Why would you attack the village?" Ryu asked enraged.

"You could never understand me." Ken yelled as he charged up an attack.

"Sasuke look out" Ryu yelled as Ken released his attack. Sasuke used his sword to try and block it but it wouldn't go away. The ball of energy kept on pushing Sasuke away until he had finally had to deflect the move.

"What the hell was that!?" the raven asked.

"It's a move me and Ken learned from our master. The move is called the Hadoken, you won't be able to block the attack only deflect it." Ryu replied

"Interesting, but I can't forgive you after what you did." The raven replied.

"Sasuke-san do you think that you could hold him off? I have a plan but it's gonna take some time." Ryu said.

"Yeah don't worry, I'll make this quick anyways." The Uchiha said with a cocky Uchiha-like grin.

Then Sasuke rushed Ken in a dark blur and punched him the stomach. Ken coughed up blood from the hit and cussed "Bastard".

"Heh"

Then Ken grabbed his fist and squeezed Sasuke's hand, then out of nowhere a clone of Ken jumped over the original and started spin kicking Sasuke. The he shot a hadoken which launched the raven back.

"That's impossible" Sasuke said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You're stronger than you look, but it won't be enough." Ken said a she started charging chakra.

"Sasuke-san watch out Ken's power is not to be reckoned with. If he goes full power we're in big trouble." Ryu said worried.

"_If he is really that powerful, I might have to use that power. But I still don't know its true value."_ the raven thought. Meanwhile Ryu's chakra was turning visible and into a red color.

"Heh you're running out of time" Ken said dangerously as he kept on charging up.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**" Sasuke cried as he spewed the fireball at Ken who didn't seem worried at all. The fireball went crashing into Ken. When the smoke cleared Ken was still there unscathed.

"Hehe why thank you now I won't have to charge fully." Ken snickered as he released the energy he was storing. A huge red fiery aura engulfed Ken, it then formed into a monster.

"_What is that….it's just like…Susanoo"_ the raven thought as he was reminded of Itachi's Susanoo.

"Now I'll finish you and Ryu" Ken yelled as he shot a barrage of fireballs at Sasuke. Sasuke deflected them back at Ken using his chidori blade. The fireballs he deflected seemed to have been absorbed by Ken.

Just the Ken appeared Sasuke and punched him with his fire monster. Which sent the Uchiha flying, then Ken shot a hadoken which shot Sasuke straight into a building. Ken went over to the building about to launch a fire attack, but then he was punched by susanoo.

"Hm you seem to have something similar, too my power." Ken inquired.

"Heh don't lower me to your standards, I'm an elite, an Uchiha. Susanoo is obviously superior here." Sasuke bragged.

"Sasuke-san remember the plan" Ryu yelled charging chakra.

"Hmm gonna need a way to get rid of that aura. It's going to take a lot more than a few punches to take it out. And I can't use Fire Style, maybe amaterasu." The raven whispered too himself.

"**Fire Style: Great Meteor Shower Annihilation**" Ken cried as his aura formed a giant fireball which floated in the air. Sasuke's eyes widened as he flared on his sharingan to copy the hand seals if necessary.

Meanwhile hs aura's fists soon made hadokens, meaning there as three energy waves heading for the Uchiha. The fireball now condensed making meteors falling from the sky.

"Holy crap" Sasuke said looking at the sky filled with falling meteors. He didn't want the village completely destroyed so he used chidori blade to cut them out of the sky before they landed.

But then Sasuke didn't notice that Ken's hadokens had reached him and the made contact, and he was sent flying again. Ken then went for a punch at Sasuke to keep the onslaught going but Sasuke dispersed into a flock of ravens.

"What the—"

The raven appeared above him and used his susanoo's sword. Which sent the blond flying into the ground creating a crater.

"_I might have time to create Kirin if I knock him out." _

Little did Sasuke know that his lighting chakra as already filling the clouds in the sky. His lighting chakra was reaching crazy levels and even Ryu noticed the high levels of chakra.

Ken crawled out of the crater and in a red flash punched Sasuke and kept the combo going by doing spin kicks followed by a punch to the gut. Ken then started punching the raven rapidly, so rapidly that his fist were lit on fire. He finished the combo with a spinning uppercut "_**Shoryuken**_" Ken yelled sending the raven flying into the rubble of a building.

"Sasuke!?" Ryu yelled.

"Hehe it turns out you weren't as strong as you looked. Now to finish you off and then I will complete my vengeance against Ryu and tis village." Ken said making hand seals.

He made several more fireballs that floated in the sky and soon meteors shot out of them. Soon four giant meteors came falling down at the pile of rubble Sasuke was on.

"_Well shit. What happened to all my chakra? I didn't even start making kirin and I'm already drained, is this it?"_

Just then before the meteors hit a lightning bolt shot directly on Sasuke and the meteors were destroyed by the lightning.

"What was that?" Ken asked shocked.

Just then a surging blue aura shot out of the rubble, the blue aura of chakra was electrifying. The blue aura went flying so fast that it couldn't be seen. Ken did clutched his stomach as if he had been punched in the stomach. Lighting chakra went through his body paralyzing the blond.

"Sasuke-san!?" Ryu said confused by the events that just transpired.

The aura than materialized into Sasuke, who had a blue-white aura and a cape made of pure electricity. He lifted his arm and the air and cried one word **"Kirin!"**

In an instance the beast made of lighting came down without any needed preparation. The attack hit Ken and after the explosion subsided Ken was still their but, his aura was not active anymore.

"Ryu now!" Sasuke yelled.

"Right!" Ryu yelled

"Metsu Hadoken!" Ryu yelled as he fired the surge of energy. The surge than hit Ken which resulted in a huge explosion of purple and white.

When the explosion dissipated nothing was left of Ken or where he stood, only a huge crater remained.

Sasuke's aura disappeared as he fell to his knees panting heavily. Ryu ran over to him and helped him up.

"That's one heck of an attack you got there." Sasuke said with a grin. Even though he is exhausted he was still able to grin.

"And that's one heck of a transformation you've got there" Ryu replied.

"Yeah I guess so. But we gotta help the rest of the village" the raven said.

"Yeah let's go!" Ryu yelled.

* * *

**R&R**

**I thought it was a good idea for Itachi to gain his sharingan, this could mean he might start getting trained by Sasuke who knows? Also the return to Konoha will be coming eventually.**

**Also next week I have vacation so I will be able to work on my fanfictions. Also for any "Rivals to the End" readers I have been caught up in this story. But don't worry next chapter should be posted this week, hopefully if things go smooth.**

**Also anyone guessed who the mysterious man Itachi met when he got his Sharingan?**

**-Ninja**


	5. Chapter 5 Seven Days

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Naruto or the story's cover image. I also don't own street fighter.**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

_**'BLARG'** Tailed Beast talking or Inner Sakura_

**IMPORTANT NEWS: Story has been renamed 'Itachi Uchiha: Reborn' but it can still be referenced as Crow's Rebirth.**

**Got another chapter for you guys and gals and so far this is the longest (no homo) chapter yet. This chapter different from the others in format but still we have some development. And to clear any confusion Itachi did gain the sharingan and yes Ryu and Ken are from Street Fighter. This chapter took a while and I got sidetracked but I'm back. **

**Also tell me any predictions you have for the story and the return to Konoha is coming. So in the reviews tell me what did you think of the chapter and etc. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Seven Days of Recovery**_

**~Day 1~**

**Sadness **

It was a sad day in the Land of Ice, after the bandits had attacked many lives were lost that day. Everyone in the village was sad, many villagers were crying. And to top it off it was raining, and thunder roared. Many funerals were being planned as people wept in sadness. But many villagers had one question, why would Ken attack the village. People questioned Ryu and Sasuke about it but they simply said nothing, and either way Sauske had his own problems. The village was in ruins and people needed answers, people were hurt, worried, and scared.

Meanwhile at Sasuke's house, sad aura filled the house, it was dark and quiet. Sasuke was in Itachi's room, Sasuke was worried. He showed the worry a parent has for their children.

"_Itachi….I won't….leave…your side_" Sasuke whispered sadly stroking his son's hair. It was a truly sad sight, and the weather didn't help the mood at all. Every time Itachi winced as if in a nightmare, Sasuke cringed, as if sharing his pain.

"I-I-I…..failed you…..Itachi"

"**You seem to put so much pressure on yourself, Sasuke. Why do you doubt yourself?"**

"I failed him…..I wasn't there…to protect him"

"**So that's what you believe. But do you believe, that he will still love and trust you"**

"I don't know but, whatever…..he decides…..I will always still watch over him…..I'll…never give up on him. I will never leave his side."

"**Good"**

"Who….are you anyways?"

"**Just a memory passing through."**

"M-M-memory?"

"**You really are foolish"**

* * *

Sasuke then shook out of the trance he was in _"It felt so real, just what happened?"_

Sasuke would've continued pondering on the spectacle but he noticed the situation he was in. _"Itachi!"_ he mentally yelled to himself.

No reaction from Itachi but Sasuke wasn't going to leave his side. Sasuke continued to stroke his son's hair as he sat beside his bed. A single tear left the Uchiha's eye as it rolled down his face.

"_I'm sorry"_

**~Day 2~**

**Revelations**

"Ughhh" Itachi groaned twisting and turning in his bedroom. His whole body was aching and he felt so weak and he had a throbbing headache. He could barely open his eyes, because his eyelids were heavy. But then the memories hit him, the bandits, the attack and his friends. Itachi then forced his eyes open with his Sharingan active, he scanned the room.

Hearing the movement in the room Sasuke then woke up and saw his son sharingan active.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch it. Deactivate your sharingan, its dangerous to use it now." Sasuke explained

"B-b-but my friends" Itachi exclaimed worried, his voice was hoarse from all his screaming, on that fateful day.

"Don't worry it's over" Sasuke said with a reassuring smile as he hugged Itachi. _"Now I know how Sakura felt."_

Itachi then closed his eyes and calmed down, he took a deep breath and looked to his father he had some explaining to do. His father had to explain his new power and what happened to the village and his friends. "You know I'm surprised you have enough chakra to activate the sharingan." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sasuke then passed Itachi a glass of water which Itachi coughed down quickly.

Itachi was planning on saying something but he couldn't think straight, there was so much to ask about. "I know what you're thinking, I have a lot of explaining to do." Sasuke said as Itachi simply nodded in agreement, he took the words outta his mouth.

"So what do you want to know?" Sasuke asked.

"Will you tell the truth, dad?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I promise Itachi." Sasuke said with a slight smile.

"Are you really?"

"For sure" Sasuke replied.

"Alright, tou-san are you a ninja?"

"Yes, Itachi I am a ninja."

Itachi looked deep in thoguht as he put his hand on his chin. Sasuke surprised on how much he looked like his brother, he had already starting developing his tear-troughs under his eyes.

"Why did you lie, father?" Itachi said looking down as he pouted.

"I lied so I could keep you safe, being a ninja isn't an easy thing you know. And a ninja gains many enemies over the years." Sasuke said.

"Okay, that does make sense." Itachi groaned annoyed at the fact his dad don't tell him he was a cool ninja. "I should've known, you look like a ninja." Itachi finished.

"Hn, there were a few times you could've found out but I made sure not to put you in danger. So now that you know I'm a ninja let's move on to the next question." Sasuke said intrigued on how Itachi was taking this.

"I want to know about _**our**_ clan and its kekkai genkai."

"Figures you would find out about the clan."

"And the fan with red and white is the symbol of _**our**_ clan right?" Itachi said putting emphasis on the 'our' once again.

"Correct. Our clan was a very prominent clan in Konoha, and we were the leaders of the Konoha Military Police Force."

"_**Was**_?" Itachi asked.

"_To think that person who did the crime is more or less sitting in front of me."._

"Let's just say a certain event happened to the clan."

"Okay" Itachi said still in deep thought what the event was that caused his clan trouble. _"Foolish little brother" _Itachi muttered.

"Wait what did you say? Did you say 'foolish little brother'?"

"Oh sorry tou-san my tongue must have slipped."

"No, there is no problem, just reminds me of a certain somebody who called me that."

"You have a brother tou-san?"

"Yeah but I'll tell you about him later. Alright anymore questions?"

"Can I see your sharingan?" Itachi asked pondering about the special eyes.

"Hm okay." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. Itachi waited patiently, though he was excited to actually see the eyes themselves.

Sasuke opened his eyes to revel an eye with red irises and three black tomoe spun around the eye slowly. "This is how the sharingan looks."

"Whoa!" Itachi was caught off guard at the complete eye change, to see his father's eyes turn from onyx to red in an instance.

"Ah so you now you've seen the sharingan wh—"

"That was awesome." Itachi said in his usual tone, which didn't sound excited but on the inside Itachi was intrigued, to say the least.

"Okay, before you say more there is some things you need to know about the sharingan. First thing is the sharingan does use some of your chakra, so don't rely on it too much."

"Okay" Itachi nodded his head slowly.

"Second the sharingan has different levels." Sasuke explained.

"L-l-levels?!"

"Yes as you see my sharingan has three tomoe."

"Yeah"

"Your sharingan only has one tomoe in each eye."

"What?!"

"Over time you're sharingan gains tomoe and becomes more powerful."

"Great so I'm a weakling." Itachi said depressed, head down, hair covering his face.

"Man, I'm telling you, you're way too hard on yourself. Just wait until I start training you, you won't be weak then!" Sasuke retorted trying to raise his son's spirits.

Itachi's face then lit up with a smile of joy "You're really gonna train me, tou-san?"

"Heck yeah!"

Itachi could only smile gleefully at his father's words, he could become strong and…protect…..those….he cares for. A frown soon stretched its way on Itachi's face.

"What's bugging you Itachi?"

Itachi simply sighed and looked away, Sasuke knowing his son knew he need some time to absorb everything.

"I'll leave you to think about things, do you want anything to eat?"

"No…I'm good….."

"Okay, you should get some rest after using the sharingan, you used up a lot of chakra."

"Okay….." Itachi replied.

Sasuke walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He heard a sound and turned around to see a person.

"Could at least tell me when you're coming over." Sasuke said dryly.

"Well you could say that my new Justus are too fast."

"Like a flash."

"Hehe you could say that also."

**~Day 3~**

**Itachi POV**

"Ugh, I still feel horrible." I groaned. Itachi tried to get outta bed but he could barely move without automatically feeing weak. He looked at his dreaded alarm clock that read 6:00 A.M., stared at him mockingly, it was his mortal enemy in the morning.

"_I guess I can use this time to think about everything"_

Itachi grabbed the ninja book he was reading earlier from his nightstand and stared at the cover.

"_I still can't believe tou-san is a ninja, but why lie. Then again he did say it was to protect me so he does have a point. But I should've noticed he was a ninja."_ Itachi thought sitting bored.

A frown once again placed itself on Itachi's face, he was unsettled by something.

"My friends…..Ryo….." Itachi trailed tears filling his eyes.

"I wasn't able to help…to protect…." Itachi wept quietly in his room.

"And the village *sniff* I have to see what happened *sniff*."

Itachi shifted out of his blanket and laid on the side of his bed. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't respond, he was just so tired.

"If I can't even get out of bed, than how am I supposed to be a ninja a-a-and….protect those I care for."

Itachi forced himself up with his will power, he sat at the edge of his bed. He knew he had to do something other than just sit around, he had to see what truly happened. But his only problem was avoiding his father, which to him was impossible. He knew his father cared for him and loved him, but he had to see everything.

"_Now how am I supposed to sneak by a ninja like my dad, who has a sharingan."_ Itachi sweat dropped at his thoughts. _"I am so screwed."_

Itachi slowly but surely managed to walk his door, he creaked it open and scanned the room. The hallway was clear, and overall the house was quiet.

"I really wish I could use the sharingan right now." Itachi whispered to himself as he crept slowly out of his room. He walked past the bathroom, clear, and then hhe walked past Sasuke's room. His father's room was half opened.

Itachi's mind soon shifted from his goal of seeing the village, once he saw his dad's chokuto leaning against a dresser.

"_I…I….I just gotta see that sword."_ Itachi thought as he let his childish attitude take over, after all he was 4 years old.

Itachi crawled past his father's bed, and made it to the blade. He picked it up the heavy blade with two hands amazed at blade.

"What an awesome blade." Itachi whispered.

"Sword of Kusanagi" a voice said.

"T-t-tou-san?" Itachi said slowly tuning his head_. "I'm so done."_

"Itachi…..what were you doing?"

"N-n-nothing." Itachi replied nervously as tuned around to see his father standing over him.

"Then why are you holding my sword?" Sasuke asked intrigued.

"Uhhhh"

"What am I gonna do with you?" Sasuke sighed as he picked up Itachi and bought him back to his room.

"You do know that my sword is dangerous…right?"

"Yeah."

"So don't play with it. You could've gotten hurt, Itachi."

"Okay."

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"No…" Itachi's stomach growled loudly which caused him to blush slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Sasuke said with a grin walking out of Itachi's room.

"_Darn it I was so close."_

A few minutes after Sasuke came back with soup, which Itachi swallowed down quickly. The rest of day was quiet and Itachi gave up for the day, he as really tired out.

"_I promise I will become stronger."_

**~Day 4~**

**Sasuke POV**

"_Another day of work in the village, it's changed so drastically after the bandits' attack. Ryu still has no idea why Ken would attack, and people won't stop these barrages of questions." _Sasuke thought eating a bowl of cereal.

"_And with the low amount of ninja in the village we have our work cut out for us. Even with my shadow clones, the village won't be up fast enough. Hopefully the reinforcements from Konoha come quick, anyone could plan an attack."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

He created a shadow clone to watch over Itachi. Then the raven grabbed his chokuto and walked out of the house. He slowly walked through the village, it was in a wreck. He could see so many burnt buildings and many carpenters at work. He even saw a few of his shadow clones who nodded at him as he passed by. Sasuke even passed by Itachi's school which was still intact.

"H-h-hello S-sasuke-san."

Sasuke turned around to find Azumi, Itachi's sensei who was present during the attack. _"She must feel horrible, the bandits killed some of her students and she couldn't do anything."_

"Ah good morning Azumi." Sasuke replied.

"S-s-so h-how is Itachi?" Azumi asked nervously.

"Better, after the attack he got sick but he's recovering." The raven replied.

"T-t-that's g-good t-to hear."

"Yeah, but…..he's still hurt mentally, I mean seeing his friends…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Just tell Itachi *sniff* I wasn't able to protect….and that I'm sorry *sniff*"

"_Man, I feel bad for her, it's not you could do much against rogue ninja and bandits tying her up. And now she's blaming herself for it."_

"Why do you blame yourself?"

"C-cause I c-c-couldn't protect them from those ruthless bandits."

"Well….I don't blame you and I don't your students would want that either. To me as long as you did the most you could, don't blame yourself. But what the bandits did can't be forgiven, but self-pity isn't the answer. At least that's what I think."

Azumi was deep in thought, Sasuke's words had effect on her. She had to sort out her thoughts. After a few seconds Sasuke began walking off.

"Wait!"

"Hn."

"T-t-thank y-you. Also take this." Azumi then passed Sasuke a paper and he nodded in response.

Sasuke simply raised up his hand as he walked away, as if signifying the words "you're welcome". Sasuke then headed in the direction of the Yahirama estates **(aka Ryu's house).**

**(Yahirama Estate)**

"Ryu-sama, Sasuke-san is at the gates."

"Bring him in." Ryu asked.

"Yes sir." The assistant replied.

A few moments later Sasuke walked into Ryu's office.

"Busy as ever I see." Sauske said mockingly, anything to lighten up the mood.

"Yep this attack really had a big effect and we still have to watch out for enemy villages." Ryu replied guilt in his voice, he hated seeing the village like this.

"I hear you and hopefully can get some backup." Sasuke replied

"Speaking of backup have you heard any news about the backup from Konoha?"

"Ah yes, the hokage has already sent some ninja and carpenters to help out."

"That's great to hear, but I'll get into the main reason I called you hear." Ryu said.

"Alright so what's going on?"

"At one of Ryu's secret bases nearby the village, we found his journal." Ryu said as he pulled the book out of his desk.

"What exactly did you find out in the journal?" Sasuke inquired.

"Well I'll let you read for yourself." Ryu said as he passed the book to the raven.

**(Ken's Journal)**

_Day ? _

_Ryu and I saved this village in the Land of Ice from rogue ninjas. It was an easy battle but Ryu was always showing me up. Apparently during raid their village elder had been killed, and they plan on picking either me or Ryu for a new leader. _

_Day ?_

_I plan to leave the village now, I have no interest in staying in a disrespectful village. They all praise Ryu, but don't even remember me for helping the village. I've had enough of this wretched village, and I will get my revenge._

_(LINE BREAK)_

"So he wanted revenge because he was jealous of you?"

"Yep, that's all we found in his secret base." Ryu replied.

"So are you going to tell the village?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I'm going to tell…."

"It would be better for the village to know the truth."

"Yeah it would be, but I have to go."

"Thanks."

**(Later)**

Sasuke dispersed his shadow clone and received its memories.

"When the heck did Itachi start calling me "tou-san" anyways. Makes me think back to a year ago."

**(Flashback 1 years ago)**

"Papa?"

"Yeah, Itachi?" Sasuke said taking a bite out of a tomato.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

A few minutes later.

"Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like tomatoes so much?"

"They are delicious. Why do you ask?"

"Well you do have a whole bag full of them."

"You know a lot of people ask me that."

"Did ojisan ask you that a lot?"

"Yeah that do-, yes he did."

* * *

"Man and to think that was when Itachi was three."

**~Day 5~**

**Relief**

It was the middle of the night, a peaceful, calming night with a full moon in the Land of the Ice. It was a good night to do anything despite the state of the village. Meanwhile Sasuke was reading book, it was these nights that Sasuke could relax. After all he was working 24/7 on helping the village with shadow clones.

The peaceful, quiet night was then disrupted by screaming.

"_Itachi!"_

Sasuke immediately ran into Itachi's room where he found him crying and screaming wildly. Sasuke then hugged Itachi and tried to calm him down.

**Itachi POV (Nightmare)**

All Itachi saw was his classroom filled with his friends it was a regular day. Soon the room and the world itself turned black and white. Itachi started hyperventilating.

"_What is this?"_ Itachi gasped.

He then saw Ryo getting hid by the neck by a cloaked figure.

"_Ryo…no….no…..not…..again….."_

Ryo then fell out of the man's choke hold and his body fell to the ground. Ryo's whit and lifeless eyes stared straight into Itachi's soul.

"_No…"_

Itachi turned around and saw another cloaked figure with a katana slashing through his classmates.

"_Everybody….no…..why…stop it….."_

The events kept on replaying and Itachi could do nothing to stop the bandits.

"_Stop it!"_

"_Stop it!"_

* * *

"Itachi it's gonna be okay." Sasuke said still hugging Itachi and patting his back.

"P-p-papa?"

"Yeah it's me Itachi, calm down it's gonna be okay."

"B-b-but my f-friends"

"It's okay Itachi it was just a nightmare."

"N-nightmare?"

"It's okay Itachi. I know you have a lot of pain, but don't try to always bottle up your emotions."

Itachi then hugged his father back and cried into his shirt.

"Why….why did this have to happen….papa…?"

"I don't truly understand either." Sasuke whispered thinking back to the massacre. "Things happen and we don't truly understand why others would do it but, we still have to move along. We have to carry on with this pain. Also do you think your classmates would want you to be saddened forever? No I think they would want their friends to be happy."

The rest of the night went by with Itachi wanting to sleep with Sasuke. He was afraid and sad, Sasuke understood this. Itachi slept next to his father hugging him, it comforted him.

**~Day 6~**

**Recovery**

Itachi shifted in his sleep until a ray of sunlight finally woke him up. "Where am I?" Itachi groaned.

He then looked to his surroundings _"I'm in tou-san's room."_

"Finally awake eh?" Sasuke said.

"Good morning tou-san." Itachi replied.

"Morning, head downstairs I got breakfast ready."

"Okay but ho—"

Just then Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and once the smoke dispersed he was nowhere to be seen. Itachi blinked, completely confused but he ran to the kitchen to find his father.

"Tou-san?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"How did you….uh...erm..disappear?"

"Oh that was just a shadow clone."

"A s-shadow c-c-clone?!"

"I'll show you later, now eat up." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Itachi said eating his breakfast.

"Itachi, I met up with your sensei the other day."

"Really? What did she say?"

"She said she's sorry and see also gave me this paper." Sasuke said passing the piece of paper to his son.

Itachi scanned the paper and he felt sad on the inside, but he had to be brave.

"So do you want to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I want to go, I-I need to go." Itachi replied.

"Aright so get ready to head out."

Itachi then ran upstairs and went to his room. "Also wear all black." Sasuke yelled.

"I don't have any clean shirts." Itach replied.

"Alright I have a shirt." Sasuke said running into his room. He grabbed a black shirt and walked to Itachi's room.

"Woah cool!" Itachi said awestruck.

"What's so cool?" Sasuke asked.

"It has the clan symbol on it!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Why are you so hyper about wearing the clan symbol?"

"It's just so cool to know I'm from a clan, which has a kekkai genkai."

"Yeah I guess so."

**(1 hour later)**

Both Sasuke and Itachi attended the funeral service for the student lost in the bandits attack. All of his classmates and Satoru all attended as well. Itachi wept silently sitting next to his father. It was a sad day for the students.

And before the funeral was over Itachi uttered only a few words "I promise I will become stronger."

**~Day 7~**

**Revival**

Itachi woke up feeling better than he did this whole week. The town wasn't raining and the sun was shining brightly. Also the village was in better shape, the reinforcements finally arrived. Yamato being one of them, they managed to rebuild many buildings. Though the effects of the bandits still lingered, things were looking up.

Itachi jumped out of bed and ran downstairs into the living room. He grabbed a stack of ninja books, he had to learn the basics of being a ninja.

(Meanwhile)

"Yamato-san." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-san." Yamato replied.

To say that Sasuke and Yamato were 'friends' would be an overstatement. They were acquaintances at the most, and Sasuke only knew very little about him. All the raven knew that he and some weird ANBU guy filled in his spot on Team 7 during his journey. He also knew that Yamato was a user of the wood style, which the first Hokage used.

"How has things in the Hidden Leaf been?" Sasuke asked intrigued.

"Pretty good."

"What about Team 7?"

"Ah Naruto has been off in Suna studying under the Kazekage, Gaara."

"Interesting to think that he's actually studying and learning."

"I wouldn't get put too much hope into that. Gaara says that he barely even pays attention."

"Heh once an idiot always an idiot."

"Sakura has also been working a lot in the hospital, she's almost as good as Tsunade."

"Really? That's good to hear." Sasuke smirked.

"But she really misses you."

"I'll be back in the village soon enough."

"Speaking of that when do you plan on heading back to the village?" Yamato inquired.

"Not sure but soon enough, the trip from here to the Leaf is far though. By the way how did you get here so fast?"

"Ah thanks to Naruto's students we made it here as fast as we did." Yamato explained.

"Students?" Sasuke asked thinking of the idea of Naruto teaching was crazy to him. To think that dobe would actually teach, even though he never paid attention in the academy.

"Yes he taught a few jonin the Flying Thunder God technique." Yamato explaine.

"The same jutsu the fourth used, figures he would learn it." Sasuke said.

"Yep. Also before I forget Kakashi wanted me to give you this." Yamato said passing a book to Sasuke. It was an Icha Icha book, once reading the cover Sasuke sighed.

"_Sensei really needs to stop sending me these books."_

"Also I don't know why but Naruto said to give these to you." Yamato said passing the raven a wooden box. The box contained an assortment of wooden and metal ninja tools.

"Ah thank you Yamato-san, let's just say the weapons are for an important person." Sasuke said.

"Hm, alright then I have work to do, Sasuke-san."

"Ah good seeing you Yamato-san."

And with that the two ninja parted ways.

* * *

**Also I decided to have Itachi call Sasuke 'Tou-san' because of the new revelation and turn of events. He know trusts and believes in him more than before now that he knows the truth.**

**Also can you guys leave me a review of what you think so far? Also tel me who you guys think this mysterious voice/memory that Sasuke and Itachi talk to. Don't forget to also tell me if you have any question on the story. And tell me if the characters seem to OOC (Out Of Character for those who don't know) thanks.**

**Peace Out **

**-Ninja**


	6. Chapter 6 Travels and Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Ay got another chapter for you guys and gals I thought this came out quicker then the last so enjoy. I also want to say Thank You to all who followed, reviewed, and fav'd. I really appreciate it and hearing feedback allows me to post faster so once again thanks. Big News on my profile, including this story being translated into Russian. Once again all on my profile. **

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**_'Tailed Beast/ Inner Sakura'_**

**_UPDATE Changed the Last Conversation at the Bottom as of 4/26/14 5:52_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Travels & Training**_

**(One Week Later)**

A whole week passed in the village and things were almost back to normal. Though people couldn't forget the loss of their loved ones, the village was back in shape. Most of the destroyed buildings, were now rebuilt and many businesses were back up and running. And to make sure the village was safe, ninja from Konoha were assigned to the village.

Meanwhile Sasuke had big things panned ahead for him and Itachi. He also had plans for training him very soon, including teaching him the Fireball jutsu. But now he had to tell Itachi the big news.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

"Coming tou-san!" Itachi yelled closing up the book he was just reading.

"Itachi we're gonna be leaving the village." Sasuke said.

"Really why?" Itachi asked confused.

"To help with your ninja training." Sasuke explained.

"But are we heading towards the Hidden Leaf?" Itachi asked intrigued.

"Maybe, who knows?" Sasuke smirked.

"Aww c'mon tou-san tell me." Itachi demanded.

"Hey don't worry about that, we'll head back soon. But in two day we're leaving." The raven explained.

"I gotta tell my friends the big news." Itachi said somewhat sad.

"But don't think you won't be able to visit them." Sasuke said noticing his son's partial sadness.

"Right I gotta get stronger!" Itachi exclaimed.

"That's the spirit." Sasuke replied smiling slightly.

**(2 days later at village gates)**

"Alright ready to go?" Sasuke asked the crow.

"Yeah!" Itachi replied.

"Wait!" multiple voices called from behind the two.

It was none other than Itachi's sensei and all his friends including Satoru. And even Ryu was in the mob of people. Hearing the commotion, a lot of villagers also joined the mob. Itachi immediately ran towards his class, as Ryu and some of the ninjas crowded around Sasuke.

"Ah Satoru what's up?" Itachi said casually.

"What do you mean what's up!? You're leaving the village!" Satoru retorted.

"Yeah we came here to say on last goodbye!" the class cried in unison.

"Hehe thanks guys." Itachi said slightly blushing from the attention.

"Itachi-kun!" multiple fan girls cried which caused the crow to blush even more.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Ryu-sama." Sasuke said with a nod.

"Sasuke-san I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for the village." Ryu said.

"It was nothing really." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Don't be so modest. I really would like to thank you, for everything you've done." Ryu said putting out a hand to the Uchiha.

"Heh." Sasuke grunted as he shook hands with Ryu.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Either way I have a promise, which I will fulfill to him." Itachi said somewhat sad.

"To Ryo?" Satoru said somberly.

"Yeah." Itachi replied.

"But hey, I'm sure he would want us to be happy." Satoru said trying to change the mood.

"Yeah he would." Itachi said.

"Also make sure you come back and visit sometimes." Satoru said.

"Yeah I will. And I'll be a strong ninja next time you see me!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Oh Itachi-kun!" the fan girls purred which caused Itachi's face to light up red slightly.

A few moments later after Sasuke spoke with Ryu and said his goodbyes he said "Itachi you ready?"

"Yes tou-san."

"I guess this is goodbye." Satoru said.

"Yeah I guess so. Alright so I'm off." Itachi said

"Wait!" the class yelled once against, while Itachi comically fell down.

"Here." Azumi said giving Itachi a photograph. It was a class photo that was taken earlier in the year.

"T-t-thank you Azumi-sensei and everyone." Itachi said gratefully as he bowed to show his gratitude.

Sasuke could only grin as he saw that his son had made good friends. But he even a part of him was a little sad leaving the village. He had lived there with Itachi for the past year and a half. Things were peaceful and Itachi was able to live a regular life so far. But now it was time for ninja training.

"I'm ready tou-san." Itachi said to his father.

"Alright then let's go!" Sasuke said as the two began walking out of the village gates. All they could hear behind them is everyone saying goodbye.

Itachi waved back and could only say a few things "I will become stronger."

* * *

**(3 months later Itachi is now 5 years old)**

"Think you can get all the targets?" Sasuke asked.

"Should be easy enough tou-san." Itachi said as he threw blunt shurikens at four targets. Each shuriken hit a bullseye on each target.

"_You never cease to amaze me Itachi. It's only been three months since we've begun training, and you already are that skilled in kunai and shuriken throws."_ Sasuke thought to himself while standing on a tree branch.

"Good work Itachi!" Sasuke said genuinely proud.

"Have I gotten any better? Will you teach me the 'fireball jutsu' tou-san?" Itachi asked he almost considered begging. He really wanted to learn the jutsu, it would be his first jutsu. It was also his father's first jutsu, so he was very excited to learn it.

Sasuke jumped down from his perch on the tree branch and ruffled his son's hair. "Soon Itachi you still need to learn the basics. Also you need practice in chakra control if you hope to use the Katon."

"Can you at least show me the Katon?" Itachi asked desperation slightly in his voice.

"No not right now." Sasuke replied.

"Too bad Sasuke I was hoping you wanted to do a sparring match." A voice said.

"_What the—Who the-?"_ Sasuke thought turning around to see a masked person on a tree branch. It was none other than Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja. "Sensei!?"

"Yo!" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-ojisan!" Itachi cried out.

"Hello Itachi-kun. At least someone is happy to see me." Kakashi commented.

"Sorry just seems like a random time to pop in sensei. By the way what are you doing here?" Sasuke inquired.

"Just here on a solo mission to the Land of Ice. "Yeah but now I can complete the other half of my mission." Kakashi stated coolly.

"And what would be that other half?" Sasuke asked.

"To meet up with you and see how things are going." Kakashi said casually.

"Okay."

"And it seems a lot has happened, especially since you're now training Itachi it seems." Kakashi concluded.

"Kakashi-ojisan I have something to show you!" Itachi said excited. Kakashi then focused his sight on Itachi who had his eyes closed.

Once Itachi opened his eyes Kakashi's eye widened "S-so you've activated the s-s-sharingan!? When did this happen?" Kakashi stuttered.

"It's a long story." Sasuke sighed.

"Well I'm here to listen." Kakashi said.

**(Few Minutes Later)**

"I see that's why I'm being sent to the Land of Ice." Kakashi said.

"Yeah that's everything that's happened. So how are things in Konoha?" Sasuke asked partially watching Itachi practice kunai and shuriken throws.

"As you know since two years ago everyone though it was strange you disappeared."

"Yeah."

"Well now it's very suspicious and Tsunade had to take drastic measures. The others didn't buy that you were on a training leave."

"Figures they wouldn't believe that, I wasn't expecting them to believe it. Either way what kind of drastic measures?"

"She told Sakura and the others you have a son."

"Damn, how did they react to that?"

"They all passed out and wondered who could you have a son with?" Kakashi said which made Sasuke blush slightly.

"I see."

"They even made a group for searching for any clues, of where you went. You could even say th—" Kakashi was cut off.

"A reformed 'Sasuke Retrieval Team'. Am I right?" Sasuke said.

"Yup."

"So have they found anything yet?" Sasuke inquired.

"No, they haven't." Kakashi said.

"That's good to hear." Sasuke said.

"Tou-san!" Itachi called out.

"Yeah Itachi?"

"Can you guys spar?" Itachi asked,

"Maybe later."

"You afraid to spar with your sensei, Sasuke?" Kakashi taunted.

"No I'm not."

"You're right Naruto's probably stronger anyways." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-ojisan is probably right Naruto-niisan is stronger." Itachi said joining on in the plot.

"No he's not Itachi." Sasuke replied visibly twitching.

"I always knew he was cooler than you tou-san." Itachi joked this time Sasuke almost gagged.

"_Man, Itachi really knows how to read Sasuke, it's hilarious. It's a true bond of father and son."_ Kakashi thought to himself as he smiled under his mask.

"Fine let's spar Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke sighed reluctantly.

"That's the spirits." Kakashi said bored.

The three of them then found a clearing in the forest which was great for sparring.

"Alright you ready?"

"Anytime Sasuke." Kakashi said reading a book **(A/N not an Icha Icha book since Sasuke wouldn't let him read it in front of Itachi.).**

"You won't be able to read that book while fighting." Sasuke said as he disappeared in a blur and reappeared with the book in hand.

"Could at least let me mark my page." Kakashi said.

"Heh maybe the sharingan can help you with that." Sasuke said jokingly.

"_Sharingan!? What does tou-san mean?"_Itachi thought to himself.

"Too bad I was enjoying that chapter." Kakashi said grabbing a kunai out of his pouch.

"Well maybe you'll be able to finish it afterwards." Sasuke replied unsheathing his chokuto.

"Let's go!" both ninjas said in unison as they dashed at each other. Metal clashed as Sasuke swung his chokuto which Kakashi clashed back, with a kunai.

Itachi could barely even keep up with the movements so he reactivated his sharingan. Sasuke then did a back flip and started making hand seals rapidly.

"It's the katon!" Itachi exclaimed.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Justsu**!" Sasuke cried as he spewed a fireball at Kakashi. Kakashi was engulfed in the flames and after the flames dissipated he was nowhere to be seen.

"_Just like the other time."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he scanned the area with his now activated sharingan.

"_There he is."_ Sasuke thought.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**!" Kakashi cried as a dragon made of water came into existence.

"Whoa!" Itachi said with wide eyes.

The water dragon chased Sasuke who was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Meanwhile Kakashi landed on the ground. Sasuke then turned around and melted into the shadows, he then reappeared behind Kakashi.

"So that's your plan." Kakashi thought as he made hand seals**. "Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog**-** Earth Style: Mud Wall!"** Kakashi cried as a wall of earth raised out of the ground. The water dragon went directly into the wall causing a mini downpour in the clearing. Kakshi than turned around and slashed Sasuke with his kunai. Sasuke then exploded into a flock of ravens that flew to a tree branch. The ravens then reformed into Sasuke.

"Heh time to try my new technique." Sasuke said with an Uchiha-like smirk.

"Hm?" Kakashi grunted_. "I might have to use the sharingan."_

Sasuke then in a dark blur jumped from tree branch to tree branch and on each branch a raven was perched there.

"_Hm what is he doing? It's time to use the sharingan." _Kakashi thought as he lifted his headband. It revealed a fully matured sharingan.

"What!? Kakashi-ojisan has a sharingan!?" Itachi said shocked.

"Yes, I have a sharingan Itachi-kun." Kakashi stated coolly as if it was nothing important. Meanwhile Itachi was in deep thought, still studying the battle.

Kakashi scanned the area and couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. Meanwhile the ravens turned into dark Sasuke's with sharingan eyes. **(A/N Think of how Dark Link looks with the red eyes. Except imagine Sasuke darkened out and red sharingan eyes.)**

Each shadow raced at Kakashi at first they seemed harmless. But when one shadow punched Kakashi's shadow, Kakashi felt the punch 5 times worse.

"_I need to get rid of these shadows, quick!"_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi then defeated the shadows but more came, but meanwhile Sasuke was up in the sky forming hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Meteor Shower**" Sasuke cried as he spewed giant phoenix shaped meteors.

"That's a new one." Kakashi said blandly as he fought off another shadow. The phoenix meteors than combined into one giant phoenix which went speeding towards Kakashi. Kakashi kicked two 'shadows' then created two shadow clones. The three jumped into the air directly at the phoenix. The shadow clones then use lightning cutter and connected the Justus.

"**Lightning Transmission**" they cried.

A huge explosion was the result of the clash. Kakashi then appeared out of the smoke and dashed at Sasuke. Metal clashed once again as they both attacked. Sasuke then powered up his sword with a chidori, which caused Kakashi to be sent flying from the force. The two landed on the ground panting, it was a good sparring match.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" a voice cried.

Kakashi then dodged to the right to avoid the incoming fireball. Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked wide eyed at Itachi who was panting heavily.

"I-I-Itachi!?" both ninjas said shocked.

"S-sorry *pant* I had to *pant* try *huff* the katon *pant*." Itachi panted.

"_Holy crap, that's a better way fireball then what I could do when I as his age. And Itachi's only five, you never cease to amaze me." _Sasuke thought with a grin. At your age I couldn't even

Sasuke than walked over to Itachi and ruffled his hair "I-Itachi I'm so proud of you! At your age I could barely even produce a tiny flame." Sasuke exclaimed.

"_You've really changed Sasuke. I'm really happy for you." _Kakashi thought as he smiled under his mask. Meanwhile Sasuke continued on as Itachi could only smile. His father really appreciated and accepted him. It was what he wanted, his father's acceptance.

Later the three eventually went to the nearby village for dinner. Kakashi said his goodbyes and continued on his mission.

* * *

**(1 week later Hidden Leaf Village, Outside Hokage Tower)**

"Ah hello Sakura, Ino." Kakashi said bored.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei!" the two kunoichi said.

"Alright you guys don't need to hide, I know you're there." Kakashi said blandly. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji walked from their respective hiding spots.

"Couldn't you guys hide yourselves better!?" Ino complained.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"I really don't understand how you guys forced me into this." Neji sighed.

"What did you guys say!?" Ino and Sakura said fire in their eyes.

"I think I just remembered how." Neji whispered.

"Yeah, I think I did too." Shikamaru replied.

"But it makes no sense how they do that." Neji said.

"Do what?" the other three guys asked.

"I mean look at their eyes, they're on fire. That doesn't even make sense on five different levels. Even Lee does it and it just doesn't make sense. I mean they should be blind if their eyes are on fire." Neji explained.

"Neji, stop breaking the forth wall." Shikamaru said.

"Come on readers you know—" Neji was cut off.

"Let's just get back on the main reason we're here." Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

Neji audibly sighed but nodded "Kakashi we know you went to the Land of Ice." Sakura stated.

"So what about it? You do know about the attack on their village right?" Kakashi said showing no emotion.

"But we also know who else was at the Land of Ice." Ino said.

"Who?" Kakashi said blandly.

"Sasuke!" the whole group yelled getting slightly irritated.

"So what are you implying? That I met up with Sasuke and his son." Kakashi asked.

"Yes!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"Well the answer to that is: yes." Kakashi said coolly.

"So you talked to Sasuke-kun. Did you ask him when he's coming back to the village?" Sakura asked almost in desperation.

"I'll just say this, Sasuke is a different person now." Kakashi said.

"Hm?" the whole group grunted.

"Sasuke, he's happy where he is and who's he with. He's become a better person thanks to _**him**_, and I'm glad for him. That's all I can say for now." Kakashi said walking away from the awe of the jounin.

"W-wait tell us more." Sakura pleaded.

"That's all I can say." Kakashi simply lifted his hand and waved despite the questions of the pink haired kunoichi.

"Why won't he tell us more?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know." Ino replied to her friend.

"Sasuke-kun is our friend, we have the right to know...so why won't sensei...tell us more." Sakura said.

"We have more important things to think about!" Kiba roared in an attempt to raise everybody's spirits.

"Yeah like what does it mean. What does he mean when he said Sasuke has changed." Ino questioned.

"It's vague but it's the most information we're gonna get." Shikamaru said.

"Well all we can do is wait and try to decipher the true meaning of what Kakashi-sensei said." Neji stated.

"Right let's might back in two days." Sakura said.

"Yeah!"

"_Just where are you Sasuke-kun?"_

* * *

**Please review, feedback encourages me for faster updates. Thanks.**

**Also check out my profile for updates on my stories!**

**The return to Konoha is imminent and I'm serious so yeah!**

**Peace Out **

**-Ninja**


	7. Chapter 7 Return (Part 1)

**Ayy got another chapter for you guys and it's the long awaited chapter. Can we get some reviews for the return to Konoha, thanks. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Return Part 1**

**(Itachi POV 1 Year Later)**

To say Itachi didn't get stronger over this past year of training would be a lie. He had been training with his father all year long, and Sasuke was proud of his son. Itachi had more or less mastered the 'Fireball jutsu', and his taijutsu was very good. He had even practiced kenjutsu, which he took a liking to. It had been a few days since Itachi's birthday and Sasuke announced the big news. That they were going back to Konoha, and be there in a few days. Itachi's mind flooded with so many thoughts about the Hidden Leaf. His main focus right now though though was becoming a genin.

"Dad are we almost their yet?" Itachi questioned bored out of his mind.

"Almost, by tomorrow we're going to be there." Sasuke stated.

"Really? So by tomorrow morning we'll be there, yes!" Itachi said excitedly.

"I'm telling you, all you talk is the leaf nowadays." Sasuke said.

"Wouldn't you be excited to go to a ninja village?" Itachi questioned.

"Well I guess it comes from the perspective." Sasuke said blandly.

"I really want to go to the Academy." Itachi explained.

"You're that hyper about going to the Ninja Academy?"

"Yeah I get to become a ninja and meet new people." Itachi said.

"That's good to hear that you're hyper to learn." Sasuke said smiling warmly.

"Also I want meet the rest of the clan." Itachi said.

"Uh well about the clan….last just say we're the last Uchihas in Konoha." Sasuke stated showing no emotion in his voice.

"Why? I thought you said our clan was prominent in Konoha." Itachi said clearly confused.

"Remember how I said an event happened to the clan." Sasuke said in an unwavering voice.

"Yeah, I remember." Itachi said somewhat depressed.

"Well that event changed the clan, and…there no longer in Konoha." Sasuke said.

"I see." Itachi said.

"But I also want you to be careful." Sasuke said seriously.

"Hn."

"The sharingan is a rare kekkai genkai, especially after the event that happened to the clan." Sasuke said in cold, serious tone.

"Really?"

"Yeah so don't go always flaring it about. But in the Leaf it should be okay to use." Sasuke said while preparing a quick fire jutsu.

"So people would want to…..steal…..my eyes….?" Itachi questioned as he shivered at the thought. Meanwhile Sasuke finished making their camp fire.

"Yeah they would." Sasuke said coldly thinking of how Danzo had many sharingans implanted in his arm. "_Then again __**he**__ killed Danzo. Although I can't disagree or agree with that, by all means what Danzo did wasn't right either. But the last thing __**he**__ did was give me Itachi's eyes."_

"But I shouldn't have to worry." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Why?" Itachi asked he was still depressing.

"What do you mean 'why'? You're getting stronger each day." Sasuke said in an attempt to raise his son's spirits.

"Yeah!" Itachi exclaimed.

"That's the spirits. Now get some rest we'll heading to Konoha early in the morning." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Itachi said.

**(Next Day)**

"Itachi! Wake up!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi woke up to see his father in a completely new outfit, which he hadn't seen before. Sasuke was wearing a green flak jacket and black under garments. And on the right sleeve was none other than the Uchiha clan symbol. He also had his headband tied around his shoulder.

Sasuke noticing Itachi's shocked expression simply said "This is the standard Konoha ninja outfit."

Itachi simply nodded.

**(Few Hours Later, Itachi POV)**

"Are we there yet?" I said while walking_. "Of course dad is gonna say no. This trip is too long and boring I just wanna finally get there. Dad can easily just jump tree branch to tree branch while I have to walk."_ I thought.

"Actually yes, we're here." Sasuke said enthusiastically.

"Really?! I can't see it." I said. Just then my father grabbed me in a dark blur onto the tree he was perched upon. I looked forward and saw the giant village gates, my eyes widened. It looked amazing I could see some buildings, thanks to my sharingan. And I saw the most known feature to Konoha, the Hokage monument. The five heads that looked over the village. I also saw a few high ranked-looking ninja, doing guard duty I guess.

"Let's go dad!" I said excitedly as jumped down the tree and ran up ahead.

Sasuke could only smirk as he replied "Yeah!".

**(Meanwhile)**

Kotetsu and Izumo were doing nothing in particular. Izumo had to do rock-paper-scissors match just for Kotetsu to get back to work. Although they did nothing but sit at the village gates. Izumo decided to take pride in his work, while Kotetsu simply fell asleep. But today was a special occasion, because two special guest were returning to the village. Kotetsu still hadn't been filled in but couldn't care any more or less. To him it was a regular day, of sit down at the village gates.

"Hey Kotetsu, wake up!" Izumo yelled.

"Wha—what? Did we get invaded?!" Kotetsu said taking a kunai out of his pouch.

"No." Izumo said while as he rubbed his temples.

"Then why'd you wake me up!?" Kotetsu questioned.

"Cause the last two Uchihas are returning to the village." Izumo stated.

"Oh, I heard that Sasuke has a son." Kotetsu said

"Yes. W-w-wait is that them?" Izumo said shocked.

"I think it is!?" Kotetsu said he himself was shocked. They saw the two Uchihas approaching and calmed down.

"Hello Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san." Sasuke said.

"H-hello Sasuke-san!" they stammered it was weird to them that he now had a son and is a different person.

"And you would be Sasuke's son, what's your name?" Kotetsu questioned.

"Uchiha Itachi Jr." Itachi replied.

"_So it's not just his name, he looks like the real deal. He looks exactly like Itachi, it's almost scary."_ Izumo thought to himself.

"Alright so we'll be going." Sasuke said.

"Wait before I forget, Naruto-san wanted me to give this to you." Izumo said throwing Sasuke a three pronged kunai with a seal on it.

"Oh thanks." Sasuke said as examined the kunai. The two then walked into the village. Itachi observing everything it was amazing. Meanwhile Sasuke threw the kunai and in an orange flash Naruto appeared. Naruto now had jaw-length bangs that framed his face. He also wore his regular orange outfit but had a white short-sleeved haori with orange flames around the bottom and sleeves. Although the back of the haori had no words, unlike Minato's.

"Teme." Naruto grinned while spinning his kunai with his finger.

"Dobe." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Naruto-niisan!" Itachi yelled gleefully as he ran to the blond.

"ITACHI!" Naruto yelled as he threw Itachi in the air with a bear hug, and caught him. Naruto then ruffled his hair. Sasuke simply sighed, but he could not stop himself from smiling as he reminisced.

**(3 years ago)**

"So Itachi what do you want to do!" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Play Ninwa!" Itachi said gleefully. **(A/N mistakes on purpose, remember Itachi is three.)**

"Aright so you're gonna hide first?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Cloe you eyes." Itachi said running off. Naruto then closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"Nine, ten…alright here I come!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the hallway. He first checked the basement where the laundry machine was.

"No luck."

He then checked Itachi's bedroom, he saw a toy box and slowly opened it. No luck, once again. Naruto than ran downstairs into the living rom.

"Itachi's pretty good and since his chakra is very small it's going to be diffcult to sense him." Naruto thought. Naruto then noticed a black shirt similar to what Itachi was wearing, under the coffee table.

"Aha I got—" Naruto was shocked as it was just a shirt. This kid as smarter than he thought. "I guess it's the 'Uchiha Genius' inside him." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Hehe" Itachi grunted a she suppressed his laughter, hiding behind the couch. Naruto having increased hearing thanks to the Kyuubi, easily heard him.

"I've got you now." Naruto yelled as Itachi ran for the hills. Naruto easily caught him though.

"Aww you got me." Itachi groaned.

"Hehe now it's my turn." Naruto said.

"Ah they better not have wrecked the house." Sasuke sighed to himself as he headed home.

"Haha I find you!" Itachi said chasing Naruto.

The chase was long and disastrous and the quiet home was now loud and nosiy. Hearing noise up ahead Sasuke could only sigh. He was a very neat person since he was young. And seeing the house wrecked was not something he was looking forward too. Reluctantly Sasuke opened the door and saw the house in shambles. All he saw before noticing the room was Itachi tackling Naruto. Both of them were laughing as this event happened. Itachi then focused on his father.

"Papa!" Itachi said running into a hug from Sasuke. Meanwhile Sasuke was staring daggers at Naruto while hugging his son. Naruto audibly gulped.

"So I'll be leaving, see ya later Itachi and uh Sasuke-e." Naruto said nervously as he walked towards the door.

"Itachi go to your room I have to talk to Naruto." Sasuke said calmly. "Okay." Itachi said as he ran upstairs.

Naruto tried sneaking but couldn't avoid the Uchiha "NARUTO! You're gonna clean this up.".

"Eh!?"

"Now!"

* * *

"It seems you've gotten stronger!" Naruto roared as he smiled at Itachi.

"Yeah! I activated my sharingan and my dad has been training me." Itachi said proudly.

"I'd love to see your new jutsus." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah!"

"Itachi wouldn't you like to see the rest of the villager?" Sasuke explained.

"Yeah I do want to see the rest of the village though." Itachi said conflicted.

"Well I gotta go meet with Hokage-sama, so Naruto can you show Itachi around the Hidden Leaf?"

"Dattebayo!"

"How about we meet up later at Ichiraku's?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sounds good!"

"Ichiraku?" Itachi questioned.

"Don't worry it's the best ramen, EVER!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke then walked off to Hokage tower.

**(Sasuke POV)**

"_Being back in Konoha feels great. I really missed living here, back home but now I'm back. And now this is gonna be Itachi's home, in the village." _I thought to myself.

I easily jumped up a large building as I looked around. I absorbed everything the old and the new.

"Konoha has really changed." I said to myself.

Meanwhile Sakura and Ino were walking through the village. They were simply shopping and hanging out, it was peaceful in the village. Sakura then felt a presence she was familiar to.

"Sasuke!?" Sakura gasped as she looked up to a tall building. She saw what appeared to be Sasuke. She then turned to Ino and yelled 'Ino! Its Sasuke.".

Ino then turned to where her pinked haired friend was pointing too. But all she saw as a dark blur and a few black feathers. Ino simply shook her head.

"You must be seeing things big forehead." Ino teased as she shrugged her shoulders.

"B-b-but I could've sworn—that doesn't—but." Sakura stuttered. Just then a raven flew circles above Sakura's head.

"See you probably were just seeing things, it was just a raven." Ino said reassuringly.

"Yeah but it's acting strange though." Sakura said looking up.

"Yeah it's just circling you like a vulture, or something." The blonde said.

"Huh?" Sakura said as the raven perched on her shoulder.

"Seems it took a liking to you. I always knew you attracted creeps." Ino teased which made Sakura mad.

"SHUT UP INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled as the crow simply 'cawed' as if laughing.

"Shut up you stupid bird." Ino said while pointing at the raven.

The raven then flew off but something was off with its eye. All they saw was a red gleam emitting from the bird's eyes as it flew away.

"Weird." Ino said while Sakura simply nodded.

"It was almost like it was a human." Sakura said in a distant voice.

While on his way to Hokage tower Sasuke now had a smile on his face. He entered the tower and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled while almost deciding to burn the stack papers in front of her. She gasped as she saw who it was.

"Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said bowing his head.

"Sasuke I see you're back." Tsunade stated.

"Yes and I'm here for to debrief you. Just like I promised when we first left." Sasuke said.

"_This a going to take a while."_ Tsunade mentally sighed.

As if reading her mind Sasuke said "A lot of stuff happened."

"Take a seat then." Tsunade said gesturing to a chair that was positioned din front of the desk.

* * *

**Review!**

**-Ninja**


	8. Chapter 8 Return (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Naruto or the story's cover image.**

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**'BLARG' **Tailed Beast talking or Inner Sakura

**And we're back! The story is back guys! Sorry for delays but, I was working on my new fanfiction! This chapter is very long, as in the whole Return chapter. This is all one chapter but split up, but all together its very big. **

**I'm also considering discontinuing the story. People haven't been reviewing and I've been getting no feedback. Which is another reason why this came out so delayed. Review and tell me if I should continue.**

**Also poll on my profile! If you guys want me to a remake of the first few chapters vote. "Crow's Remix" Chapters 1-4 remake.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Return Part 2**

**(Itachi POV)**

Itachi was simply wearing a black shirt, the standard Uchiha outfit. He also wore a gray pants with it, and on the back of his shirt bore the Uchiha clan symbol. Itachi often noticed he was getting looks of shock and even some glares. And even some girls were staring at him with heart eyes. He could hear some whispers.

'Who is he, I've never seen him around', 'I don't care he's cute', 'I might go over and talk to him'. 'Yeah right you won't'. At that moment all the fan girls purred in their own fantasies. Itachi shivered at the sound and looked to the other side of the street. He saw a nice looking tea shop, which sold one of his favorite treats, dango. Naruto noticed the young Uchiha eyeing the shop.

"Hey don't know about you Itachi but I'm a little hungry. Let's go get something to eat at that tea shop." Naruto said gesturing to the small store. Upon hearing those words Itachi immediately grinned.

"Okay!" Itachi said.

The two ordered their tea and dango and started digging in. Itachi delighted by the sweet treat and Naruto simply watch him engulf it.

_"__He's sure got a sweet tooth."_ The blond thought as he took a sip of tea.

"The dango is great." Itachi said.

"You sure seem to like it." Naruto said.

"It's one of my favorite treats! So nii-san will you tell me some of your ninja adventures." Itachi inquired excitedly.

"Okay, you'll just learn how awesome I truly am." Naruto said.

"No my dad's the strongest." Itachi said as he leaned back in his chair. He really looked up to his dad and wanted to surpass him.

"Well for a while he was ten leagues ahead of me." Naruto said with a grin as he thought back to the past.

"Really, I thought you guys were always even." Itachi said.

"Nope, he was very cocky back then, and my goal was to surpass him. But back then I wasn't the wisest ninja, or the strongest." Naruto explained as Itachi simply nodded in understanding.

"You were on a ninja team together?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah we were. We were team seven and, as you know, our sensei was Kakashi." Naruto said with a smile.

"I see." Itachi said sagely.

"You haven't ever seen the team picture?" Naruto inquired.

"Hm?"

"Your dad hasn't showed you the picture?" Naruto questioned as he shuffled through his pouch.

"No he hasn't." Itachi said as his interest spiked.

Naruto then grabbed a paper out of his pouch, he then unfolded a piece of paper and passed it to Itachi. Itachi eyes widened as he examined the photo. He saw Kakashi who looked the same, he saw a blond boy who was smiling widely. He also saw a pink haired girl in a red outfit. And a boy who was smirking, with chicken butt hair and a blue high collared shirt.

"So that's what my dad looked like when he was younger." Itachi stated.

"Yeah we were thirteen in that picture, we just became genin." Naruto explained as he reminisced.

"Who's your other teammate?" Itachi inquired, focusing on the pink haired girl.

"Oh you mean Sakura-chan! At first she was just a fan girl but she trained under Tsunade-baachan and became strong. And whatever you do, don't miss with her." Naruto said with a grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Interesting." Itachi said leaning back in his chair as he imagined becoming a genin.

"Alright ready to go?" Naruto asked the Uchiha.

Itachi then looked around to see fan girls surrounding all the other tables in the store. They all purred once he looked in their respecting directions.

_"__Great! Even here I'm surrounded."_ Itachi thought to himself. "Yeah I'm ready!" Itachi quipped as stood up which made the girls sad. They had a perfect view of the new kid.

The rest of day was just Itachi exploring the village. He also took a great interest in the Hokage Monument, which had an awesome view of the village.

"Wow this view is amazing….." Itachi said, it was a breathtaking view and he was amazed. He could see the lively village, which he wasn't used to. The Land of Ice was just a cold, snowy, small village. Nothing ever really went on except for Ryu's attack. Itachi didn't have many memories of Konoha, after all he was only three at the time.

But somehow seeing the bustling city calmed him, he felt at home. As if he's been here for years, like he knows every store and corner. He let the wind blow his hair, as he and Naruto sat upon Minato's head.

"Hey nii-san." Itachi said.

"Yeah?" the blond sad.

"Why did you pick the Yondaime-sama's head to sit on?" Itachi inquired, he always was onto pickup on the details.

"I'm glad you asked Itachi!" Naruto said with a grin.

"W-wait why?" Itachi questioned.

"Well I'm glad you asked because it's an important thing to me. Yondaime is actually my father." Naruto said as he thought back to the fight with Nagato.

"W-w-wow! You're Yondaime-sama's son…I should've noticed." Itachi said as he reprimanded himself for not noticing.

"Why should you have noticed?" Naruto questioned, he was clueless at times. But he had been getting better compared to when he was young.

"You two look alike, who wouldn't notice?" Itachi said blandly.

"Hehe I guess." Naruto said fixing his bangs which he hated when he first grew his hair out.

The two spent the rest of the day just talking atop he blond hokage's head. They talked until the sun started setting. They talked about Itachi's training and Naruto's 'ninja adventures', as the Uchiha called them.

"Wait so you had to use the Transformation Jutsu, so a princess would cooperate." Itachi said as he was barely able to form the sentence because he was laughing.

"Yeah, I had to turn into your father." Naruto said as he laughed as well. Naruto than made a hand seal while itachi stared into the sunset. Itachi turned around to see a younger version of his father.

"Wait, who are you!?" Itachi questioned confused but his voice didn't show it.

"Calm down Itachi it's me, Naruto." Naruto said.

"S-so that's how the transformation jutsu works." Itachi stated.

"Yeah it gives you the appearance of someone else, as long as you can keep up giving chakra to the jutsu. It's one of the basic jutsus you learn at the Ninja Academy." Naruto explained as he dispelled the jutsu.

After a few seconds the cloud of smoke dissipated all Naruto saw was Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke!? When did you get here, how long have you been here?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Got you….dobe. I just got here." Sasuke said hesitating on the 'dobe' part.

"Hey where did you—when did you—just where is Itachi?" Naruto questioned.

"I already brought him to Ichiraku's. I'm just an s-shadow c-clone." Sasuke said blandly, but he hesitated at the last sentence. Naruto noticed this and the stutter, something Sasuke doesn't do, but he shrugged it off.

"Oh alright, just found it strange Itachi disappeared." Naruto said sagely. He sounded and looked more like Minato, since he started studying under Gaara. He was definitely smarter than before, but still a knucklehead by nature.

"Hn."

"Could be more talkative." Naruto teased.

"C'mon let's just go to Ichiraku's dobe. It's already dark out." Sasuke sun then set and the sky was dark, with the moon slowly appearing. The lights of the village will shined and it looked amazing from the Hokage Monument.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can get us there fast." Naruto said as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto and Sasuke teleported in an orange flash. In an instant they were in front of the ramen bar. An aroma filled the air, which Naruto knew all too well.

"About time you guy got here….." Sasuke noticing the carbon copy of him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned

"I didn't make any shadow clones…" Sasuke stated, he already knew what happened.

"Eh!?"

'Sasuke' made a hand seal and in a puff of smoke Itachi appeared with a satisfied smirk.

_ "__It took me so many damn tries just to get it right. Meanwhile Itachi gets it first time and even fools me, great."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Heh." Sasuke grunted as he ruffled Itachi's hair.

"Got you Naruto-niisan!" Itachi chuckled.

"Get real! I wasn't even serious." Naruto joked but in actuality he was didn't suspect a thing.

"Hey don't lie dobe, Itachi tricked you. Just admit it and of course pay for the food." Sasuke said with a grin.

"Fine…..WAIT WHAT!? I admit Itachi tricked me but, paying for the food!?" Naruto questioned as he stared at the Uchiha incredulously.

"C'mon let's just go either way you still owe me for the groceries that one time." Sasuke said as he reminded the blond of then past.

"I was hoping you would forget about that." Naruto muttered.

"I wouldn't forget, it's all recorded." The Uchiha said.

"You still run the mafia?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke put a finger to his mouth and shushed the bond.

"Alright let's go in." Sasuke said as he raised the flap and took a seat at the ramen bar. The latter also did the same thing.

"Ah Naruto, how is it going." Teuchi said as he turned around shocked. He saw none other than the Uchiha and his son. Teuchi had heard the rumors about Sasuke having a son, but now here he was in front of him.

"So you've returned Sasuke!" Teuchi said shock apparent in his voice. Over the years when they were team seven Sasuke became a regular customer. Even when he wasn't dragged along by Naruto. So Teuchi was used to seeing the Uchiha, but now he was seeing Uchihas.

"Hey Teuchi how's things going?" Sasuke said casually.

"Not much." Teuchi said anxious, noticing the tension Sasuke put a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"W-who's the l-l-little g-guy?" Teuchi questioned with anxiety.

"He's my son. Hey Itachi why don't you introduce yourself." Sasuke said as Teuchi gasped.

"Hello uh…." Itachi said nervous but he still managed a slight smile, he was shy. Though he was excited to meet new people, he was still shy though. He had a whole village to meet and get used to after all.

"H-h-hello I-Itachi-kun, my name's Teuchi." Teuchi said nervously. He had served Itachi Uchiha a few times, before the massacre of course. He seemed like a kind person, protective of his brother. Loyal to the village always. Teuchi just couldn't believe the turn of events, with the massacre and the Akatsuki. But he had to remember this is not **_that_** Itachi, this **_is_** the son of Sasuke.

_"__He looks so much like Itachi."_

"Hey old man is something wrong?" Naruto roared on purpose. He noticed the reaction on Teuchi's face and made sure to blow away his assumptions. Naruto knew when to be serious.

"Uh n-nothing. So what do you guys want?" Teuchi said in his regular tone as he passed the Uchihas menus.

"The usual." Naruto said, he didn't even need a menu.

"I'll have the pork ramen." Sasuke said.

"I'll have the same thing." Itachi said.

"Alright 10 miso ramen and 2 pork, coming right up!" Teuchi yelled as he walked away. Itachi stared shocked at Naruto.

"Huh? What's wrong Itachi?" the blond questioned.

"The….ramen…." Itachi said.

"Huh!?" Naruto was confused.

"He means the amount of ramen you're having dobe." Sasuke explained.

"Y-yeah that's ten bowls of ramen! How can you eat that much?" Itachi questioned.

"It's so good, that's why I can eat ten bowls here anytime." Naruto grinned his mouth was watering from the smell of ramen.

"It's not worth even mentioning he has eaten 100 bowls here, in one sitting." Sasuke explained.

"Really? It's that good?" Itachi questioned, though he couldn't lie his mouth was watering.

"AYAME! WE HAVE SPECIAL CUSTOMERS, GO SERVE THEM!" Teuchi yelled as he gave bowls to his daughter.

"Okay…." Ayame said as she muttered something under her breath.

"What was that!?" Teuchi asked.

"N-n-nothing!" Ayame said.

"Good!" Teuchi said.

"Uh here's your ramen Naruto." Ayame said.

"Ah thanks Ayame." Naruto said as he started digging in.

"And here is your pork ra—"

"WHAT!? When did you return Sasuke-kun?" Ayame gasped nervously not expecting the Uchiha to return anytime soon.

"Hello Ayame I retuned." Sasuke said as he opened up his chopsticks. Ayame then moved her attention to the young kid next to Sasuke.

"Is that your son?" Ayame questioned, she too heard of the rumors. Which seemed to have spread throughout the whole village.

"Hi, I'm Itachi." Itachi said with a cheery voice, he decided to take the initiative this time around. And he tried to make a good first impression.

"YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" Ayame said as she gave the Uchiha a hug. Itachi could barely even breathe from the tight grip.

"H-h-help me….." Itachi gasped quietly to no one in particular.

_"__I should've known, the fan girls are chasing him here too. But he'll have to face their wrath."_ Sasuke thought as he began eating the noodle soup.

"Ayame-chan I don't think Itachi-kun can breathe." A voice sad. It was none other than David Bowie, aka Kakashi.

"Ah Kakashi-san, what do I owe this visit." Teuchi said as Ayame let go of the Uchiha from her death grip. "Sorry, you're just so cute."

"It's okay." Itachi said as he panted for air, meanwhile Kakashi and Teuchi were chatting.

Noticing Naruto eating his fifth bowl, Itachi finally got his chance to eat the ramen. He took a bite and was instantly smiled.

"This ramen great!" Itachi said as he began to dig in. Teuchi noticed this statement and smiled in pride, another satisfied customer.

"Told you it's the best!" Naruto yelled between slurps of ramen.

"Glad you're enjoying it Itachi-kun." Teuchi said proudly as he served Kakashi a bowl of ramen. Kakashi then unfolded his chopsticks and noticed everyone was looking at him.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" Kakashi asked casually.

_"__That jerk doesn't even know why." _Sasuke thought.

_"__None of our plans ever worked." _Naruto thought.

Both ninja simply rolled their eyes in annoyance meanwhile Itachi was trying to see his face.

"Well, time to eat this ramen…" Kakashi said as, in one quick movement, Kakashi swallowed the whole bowl. This movement was so fast nobody could keep up with it.

"Wha—but how did he….?" Itachi asked.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"But…you….just"

"Don't bother we've tried to see his face for years." Sasuke said blandly.

"Yep and you guys haven't had any luck." Kakashi said proudly at his own skill.

"Yeah but will one day succeed." Naruto said as he pointed his chopsticks at Kakashi. Just like how he did it when he had ramen with Iruka.

"I'd like to see the day when that happens." Kakashi said as he stood up.

"By the way what made you decide to drop by sensei?" Sasuke questioned he and the latter all finished eating.

"Oh I'm here on orders from Tsunade-sama to give you these." Kakashi said as he handed Sasuke keys.

**(*Enter Legend of Zelda Chest opening theme*)**

"You got the: 'house keys'!" Kakashi said cheerily as Sasuke lifted the keys into the air with both his hands.

"Great, now I just hope Lady Tsunade gave us a nice house." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Sasuke and Itachi then got up from their seats, Naruto paid for the meals as promised. They all said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Itachi-kun!" Teuchi and his daughter yelled in unison. Itachi simply waved back with a genuine smile. He had met some new people.

"I'll led you guys to the house." Kakashi said. The latter soon followed David Bowie.

"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto yelled as caught up with the group. "Itachi want to train tomorrow?" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Yeah! I can show you all my new jutsus!" Itachi said gleefully.

"I'm looking forward to it! See ya tomorrow at 8 a.m." Naruto roared.

"See ya nii-san!" Itachi said as Naruto disappeared in an orange flash.

"Oh yeah Tsunade-sama wanted me to give you this." Kakashi said as he gave the Uchiha an envelope. Sasuke opened up the envelope and read the letter out aloud: _"Think of this as my welcome back gift."_

"Must be a big house?" the copy ninja said.

"I guess so." Sasuke said imagining the possibilities.

The group of sharingan users then moved throughout the lively village. They finally made it to the house, it was big. Sasuke whistled 'whoot, whoo' as the three walked in. The house had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. And it was moderately furnished with basic things.

"Whoa this is actually nicer than I expected." Sasuke said as he examined the living room.

"I wasn't expecting this either." Kakashi said shocked he was slightly jealousy_. "Why doesn't Bowie get a good house?"_

"And they even engraved the Uchiha fan on the wall." Sasuke and Itachi said in unison.

"Wow." Sasuke said as he pulled out a scroll out of his pouch. Itachi ran to what looked like the door to the backyard.

"Awesome!" Itachi yelled.

Sasuke and Kakashi glanced at each other as they followed the young Uchiha's trail. They opened the screen door and found a complete training ground. With training dummies, some trees and everything. It even had tall strong walls, which looked like they could handle **_some _**destructive jutsus.

"Dad! Can you throw me my ninja pouch?" Itachi asked his father.

"Some target practice eh?" Sasuke said as he threw the pouch.

"Yeah." Itachi said as he took out three shuriken. First two shuriken he threw were easy bulls eye, he spun the last one rapidly. One last throw another easy bulls eye.

"Somebody wants to show off." Kakashi said gamely as he threw a single shuriken. He made some hand seals "**Ninja Arts: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu**" Kakashi cried as the single shuriken multiplied into three other shuriken. Each shuriken easily made a bulls eye. Itachi's eyes widened instantly. He questioned how Kakashi could multiply the shurikens, thinking about it made his head hurt.

"How'd you do that!? You have to teach me that." Itachi asked incredulously.

"Meh you wouldn't be able to do it Itachi. It's an A-rank jutsu, it takes a lot of skill and chakra control." Kakashi explained.

"Aww."

"Anyways need any help unpacking stuff?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope, we're all good." Sasuke said pointing to the scroll.

"Okay well then, I'm off." Kakashi said as he walked back inside waving.

"See you sensei." Sasuke said sagely.

"Yeah see ya later oji-san!" Itachi yelled as he continued practicing his kunai and shuriken throws.

**(1 Hour Later Sasuke POV)**

I walked to the backyard to see how Itachi was doing, he was always training. He always says he wants to become as stronger than me, and master the sharingan. I opened the screen door, I saw Itachi on the floor. I dashed ahead I was nervous, something could've happened. I ran over to my son he was actually peacefully sleeping.

"You had me worried there for a second, Itachi. You're always overworking yourself." I whispered to Itachi. I didn't want to wake him up. He was looked so peaceful sleeping.

"Tou-san?" Itachi murmured in his sleep, he was somewhat conscious.

"Yeah, Itachi?" I asked as I picked Itachi from his resting spot.

"Today was the best day everrrr." Itachi said, he was very sleepy.

"That's good to hear." I said as we walked through the screen door.

"I really like it here." Itachi murmured as he closed his eyes.

"You should go to sleep especially if you want to train with Naruto." I said.

"Okay. Good night tou-san." Itachi said as he passed out.

"Good Night." I said as I put him on his bed.

I stroked Itachi's hair as he slept he looked happy, peaceful. I shifted towards the window it was a nice night full moon.

_"__It feels good to be back in Konoha, and to now know this will also be Itachi's home." _I thought, the idea brings a smile to my face.

"Sometimes I wonder…..if you're watching over us….nii-san." I looked up at the moon.

"I have no doubts whatsoever….that I made the right choice." I glanced over at Itachi, I smiled.

"I wonder…if you guys…..are proud….of me? Kaa-san…Oto-san…..Nii-san…" I said, the sky was clear and the stars could be seen.

"I wonder sometimes…." I said as I walked out of Itachi's room.

* * *

**Review!**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
